A Lady's Revenge
by 12ljam
Summary: it's a story about another secret organisation but is unknown to the famous Ad1. This organisation is WT1; the women of the AD1 men fight back to get their rights and to see that AD1 is finished with. please be nice as it is my first ever story.
1. The new blue moon

Yes, you've heard of the terrible Women hating psychos AD1, but anonymous they were to the fact that women were getting their own back. Welcome to WT1 run by the wife's of Sir Piers Pomfrey's men; poised to make a difference.

CHAPTER ONE- the new blue moon.

It was a blissfully morning in the gorgeous blue eyes of Lady Pomfrey. As she slipped out of bed while her arrogant husband lay their soundlessly asleep; she dressed in her morning robes to meet the rest of the posh, highly educated, fragile women that made up WT1. She replaced her wedding ring; which she loathed in all respects, with the gleaming sparkle of her secret organisation ring. The ring portrayed the male sex symbol with a line through it. Lady Pomfrey had only been married to Sir Piers Pomfrey for a year now; she was already two months pregnant and begged for the time to pass. After the first couple of days that she stayed in the AD1 church, she was introduced to the ladies that would tell her everything; the brutal ways of men and how they expected THEIR women to make cakes and babies. She was furious when she discovered his "Skeleton in the closet" so to speak, she wanted to run away but he would just seduce her coursing her to postpone any further thought of departing his premises. But today they were finally going to show them who are inferior and who is Boss!

_A rough moan came from Sir Piers Pomfrey; He stretched out his arm to fine no body next to him. He snapped awake; rose from his bed; pulled his purple, silk night gown on and entered his kitchen to find the women he was looking for._

"_I hope you're making cakes for later, I'm starving" He smirked as he relaxed at the sight of her cooking. He didn't realise that she had rolled her eyes at the response and was not wearing her wedding ring. She acknowledged his comment and carried on; finishing her own breakfast._

"How dare you speak to me" she considered to herself. "You'll regret that when you bow down to me and give me the gratitude I deserve" She finished buttering her toast. When she left the work space in the kitchen to place the buttered knife in the sink, she returned to find her toast had been taken and was now sitting on the stomach of her husband nibbling away at HER breakfast. She slammed the kitchen table surface with her bear white, clenched hand, but he was too distracted by the television; too relaxed lying on the sofa to at least apologise. She quickly left him to continue to savour her delicious meal and stormed out of the room into the corridor.

It wasn't long till she was reunited with her women, women who would listen to her and would never criticise her thoughts and opinions. They had managed to get hold of the AD1 meeting hall in the mornings and brainstormed plans to destroy their Husband's reputation. There were sixteen women in total in WT1, all from all corners of the world but all forced to live in England by their cruel husbands. But the silence was soon broke after all of the women where then seated around the circular table.

"Well I say we don't talk to them for a whole month, they would have to know that were not happy with them" Mrs Johnson suggested

"Ah yes, Susan but we barely speak to our men anyway, and they wouldn't care in the first place; I dare say it would aid them in some way. I say we publicly humiliate them, prove their wrong for once and just see them whimper and hideaway "Mrs Dubard interrupted before anyone else could but in. Almost every woman around the table agreed except for Lady Pomfrey who was listening in to the conversation very deeply and Mrs Cling who expressed herself to be a bit tipsy and dumb at times.

"But how are we meant to do that? An opportunity like that comes once in a blue moon with us against those men" Mrs Cling frowned as she conveyed her troublesome theory. All the women paused and drew silent for a while, then in unison looked up at Lady Pomfrey; praying for a solution to their problem. She took a deep breath and lifted her body up to stand.

"Get me the girls of St Trinian's, maybe they can help us out"


	2. Fritton's Golden Return

CHAPTER 2- Fritton's golden return

"You're speaking to Camilla Fritton, headmistress of St Trinian's. Who am I talking to?" The sturdy, high pitch voice could be clearly heard over the rumbling of explosions going on behind the woman. The shrill scream of school girls passed through the phone making Lady Pomfrey wince at the sudden noise.

"Ah...yes. Miss Fritton, just the lady I wanted to talk to. My Name is Lady Amanda Pomfrey, Sir Piers Pomfrey's wife" she grunted at saying such a phrase. She drew her breath and continued. "I heard you and Piers are not on necessarily good books with each other" A silent moan was her only reply."I wonder. Do you want revenge on the man that ruined your good reputation and made you out to be liars?"

"What are you getting at Lady Pomfrey? Are you enquiring an agreement or did he put you up to this, making a Lady to do such job is ba..."

"Please, would you believe I would do such a thing? I didn't get to meet your girls when they last visited... remember when you broke into AD1. I was in the kitchens at the time but I would have loved to assist you but you know Piers "_women are kept in the kitchens or in bed, nowhere else_" I was so happy to know that women were standing up for themselves..."

"Then why are you his lady, wouldn't you want to make a stand?" Miss Fritton's words were like daggers to Lady Pomfrey's heart. She paused and sighed.

"Some women are born grand and strong... Well all women are but with men like that one tends to lose ones confidence. Sorry, Piers forced me to take "_proper_" English lessons. He wouldn't want one of his belongings to not be stuck up like him" Miss Fritton chuckled so hard that Lady Pomfrey moved the phone away from her ear for a while, till the laughter died down.

"But you are not; you're a woman who wants to break free. Should have come to St Trinian's, you would have been a great girl here. What is your proposal?"

"You help me bring down AD1 and you get... Sorry I never asked what you would like" At this a man's voice rang through the phone shouting

"Money! Please Miss Fritton, were running low again and we all need paying"

"Shut up Bursar!" there was a loud whack and then Miss Fritton's voice returned to the conversation. "Sorry Darling, bit crazy here after the attack of your husband... maybe money would be a good reward... how much you offering?" Miss Fritton's breath began to get heavier and clear to hear on the phone.

"How about 1 million pounds? Comes from Piers' bank account also"

"2 million"

"1million 500 thousand?"

"Deal! Pleasure doing business with you Lady Pomf..."

"Please now that we are partners in this operation you might as well call me Amanda, first name basis"

"Fine, I suspect you have lots of free time with Piers Pomfrey. Why don't you come round to the school and meet the girls who will help you" Lady Pomfrey smiled at the result of how quickly the agreement had taken.

"Glad to, Monday next week ok for you? Oh... I have a few more people that would like to come along too. AD1 isn't the only secret organisation"

"Ahh... see you are making a stand. Sure bring them here with you; I think some of the girls here would probably want to join after their experiences with men. 1pm is their lunch time break so come round then. Don't worry I'll tell the girls not to attack you when you get here."

"Till Monday Miss Fritt..."

"Camilla"

"Yes, right...Camilla till then"

"Goodbye" and the phone line were now disconnected. Lady Pomfrey sighed with relief; she now had the best possible people to help here bring down AD1. Mrs Dubard came rushing over to her when she removed the phone from her ear.

"Well?"

"Monday 1pm we're going to St Trinian's. Make sure you're all ready on that day" Lady Pomfrey looked around at the gleaming faces of her friends. "They have agreed to aid us in our challenge for only a price of 1 million and 500 thousand pounds... Barbra you can sort that out can't you, you can get into the AD1 bank account?"

"You can count on me Amanda, I'll say it's for new kitchen equipment; they won't know the truth their so ignorant..."

"_Who's so ignorant_?"Piers had entered the room with the rest of his AD1 men, all dressed in their robes. Most of the women ran out of the room in the direction of the kitchens, nodding to their husbands as they passed and apologised. Only Lady Pomfrey and Mrs Dubard were left in the room. Piers stepped forward so that he was towering over both women. They both looked away so not to get eye contact with any of the men. "Tuts" were coming from the crowding man now settling down in their seats around the table.

"Answer me" Piers spoke with a calm tone. Lady Pomfrey looked up to stare into Mrs Dubard's scared eyes, as she slowly opened her mouth to speak; Mrs Dubard butted in.

"Most modern day women, sir. Their so ignorant not to think that this is the life that a woman must have and that these are her duties" Mrs Dubard looked at the floor, while Lady Pomfrey closed her mouth and nodded in agreement. Lady Pomfrey looked up to Piers to see that he had a smirk on his face.

"Very well, you ladies be gone and return to the kitchens" They both began to sprint to the hall when Piers grabbed Amanda's arm."I will have a word with you later" he whispered in her ear and slowly let her go. As Lady Pomfrey left the room, Piers placed himself at the head of the table where Amanda was sitting and began the AD1 meeting.

"Don't worry I crossed my fingers as I spoke" Mrs Dubard leaned in close to Amanda while they were cleaning dishes in the old fashioned kitchens. Lady Pomfrey smiled at her and drew her attention to the conversation that was going on behind her. Mrs Counter and Mrs Bartlet were preparing fresh vegetables for lunch while arguing over what just happened in the main hall.

"God almighty, I hate that man. Putting his nose in our business"

"But Lily, that's how he is, that's how all of them are. It's hard to keep secrets from them. I'm even surprised that WT1 lasted as long as it has"

"Yeah, it won't be long till they spot something's not right" Mrs Counter spun round and faced Lady Pomfrey. "How are we meant to get out of here on Monday without them knowing?" All women had left their work and now stood cross armed watching Lady Pomfrey respond.

"Good question Lily. I would have answered this in the meeting. As Barbra here is going to get us money to buy "Modern Kitchen equipment" it means that we will be the ones to go and get it, knowing that shopping is a ladies job to the men. So I will tell Piers tonight that we are going out on Monday to go and buy new equipment but in fact were going to..."

"St Trinian's" Mrs Dubard finished looking please with herself. Amanda nodded at her and continued speaking.

"I think that's clever enough to fool them. Do we all agree on this plan?" Every woman in the kitchens replied yes, some quicker than others and then all turned round to finish their chores.

"I'd hate to be in your shoes telling Piers about the money and the shopping spree" Mrs Dubard nudged Lady Pomfrey on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine if I give him what he wants tonight" Lady Pomfrey sighed and continued with her work.


	3. Chapter 3

Piers was enjoying his afternoon tea when Lady Pomfrey perched upon a small wooden chair carry newspapers for her husband. She slid over to Piers and passed the papers over. Piers glanced at the table and back at Lady Pomfrey; he put down his tea and crossed his arms.

"What was going on this morning? Not doing anything manly I hope"

Amanda gulped. Time to make the plan she thought. She leaned back into her chair, also crossing her arms.

"I and the girls have decided that we need more equipment for the kitchen, you know modern stuff..."Piers returned a confused face. "Well were going off to shop on Monday...I doubt you'd what to come" Piers groaned and picked up the first newspaper.

"That's a woman's job; make sure you pick up my new suit as well, I have to go to a charity ball on Thursday." Piers paused to see that Lady Pomfrey was leaning forward like she was waiting for something. He sighed and reached into his pocket and gave Amanda a plastic card. "Be gone will you, I want to read my paper in peace...the maids must have something to do...go help them out!" Amanda rushed out of the room, gleaming at the card, this was the first phase of the plan and it was going alright so far. While almost running to the kitchens she got out her phone and dialled a number from her contacts.

"Elizabeth...is that you?" Amanda could hear a slightly muffled reply of yes. "Good...could you do me a favour... on Monday could you pick up Piers' suit from the tailor shop and give it to me when we return from St Trinian's"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Elizabeth what have I told you about calling me Ma'am. I not like Piers who wants to be called Sir all the time. I know you're a maid but you get the same respect from me as I would treat any other lady in here...thank you"

"Ah...Yes...Amanda...your welcome" And at that the connection was broken, Lady Pomfrey returned the phone to her jacket pocket and made her way to the kitchens.

"_Kinsmen, as are 625__th__congregation of are hollow brotherhood; I welcome you to say your prayers with me." In unison all of the men spoke: "To preserve the natural order. Men folk as master; Women as cattle under yolk and chain. She under he for eternity" As all the men sat down, Piers took of his mask and placed it on the table._

"_So Kinsmen any news?" Piers was expecting nothing but one man at the far end stood up._

"_I do sir"_

"_Mr Sington; master of Barbra Sington, what is your news"_

"_Well my wife came to me to get the codes for the AD1 account, requesting money about kitchen utensils" Piers was now leaning forward, frowning slightly. "I thought that this would be news for you...sir" Piers was now leaning on his clenched hands._

"_Mmm... That is news Leigh as my wife requested for the card which you also need to open the account. Your wife has not asked me for the card" At that Mrs Sington came crashing in to the room. Piers and Leigh stood up and cornered her making sure she could not escape._

"_Why do you want to get into the volt?" Piers asked her._

"_So we can get new equipme..."_

"_You don't need AD1's money to get stuff. What is the real reason" Piers interrupted._

"_I'm not going to say" Piers sighed and nodded to Leigh, he looked worried and then clenched his fist and punched his wife in the face very lightly so not to hurt her too much. She reacted in pain and begged for him to stop. "Ok its money for St Trinian's as we're going to theirs on Monday. They contacted Amanda for help because their running out of money"_

"_Why would my wife aid a school that I hate" Barbra had to think of a lie quickly or the whole of the plan would be found out._

"_Her mum went their when she was a child"_

"_When was the meeting?"_

"_1pm Monday as I said"_

"_Return to your work area, and make sure my wife has the card when I meet her this afternoon" Mrs Sington nodded but Mr Sington grabbed her and dragged her into a nearby room to have a word with her."If you do excuses me I have something to follow up, I will see you all tomorrow for our next meeting"_

"So what was his response?" Mrs Dubard threw an apron to Amanda as she spoke.

"To be honest I don't think he was paying attention, he just requested that his suit to be picked up and he handed me his card." As Amanda finished knotting up her apron she picked up the card and displayed it to Mrs Dubard "Now Jessica, where is Barbra she will need this card to get into the account" Mrs Dubard pointed over to a hunched up woman in the corner chopping up vegetables, keeping her head out of sight. Lady Pomfrey strolled over to her and placed her hand on the women's shoulder. "Barbra... is everything alright" The women turned round revealing a massive black eye on her left. "Barbra! What happened?"

"I'm fine Amanda...It's only a bruise. Remember what I said, I bruise easily; he didn't hit me that hard; it was more like a tap. I think most of its make-up to be honest. But I have some bad news about the money" Lady Pomfrey looked round the room at the other females faces; looking dismal and bored.

"What is it?"

"They won't give us the money" Barbra sighed heavily "Where we going to get the money?" Barbra removed Amanda's hand from her shoulder.

"I don't know; I'll have to talk to Camilla. But you got the code for the account?"

"Yes" Barbra nodded.

"Good, here's the card, try it we might get lucky" Lady Pomfrey handed the card to Barbra; She grabbed hold of it, shoved it into her trouser pocket and ran to the secret volt at the bottom of the church. All of the women got back to work.

"What we going to do now? They won't help us if we don't have the money" Mrs Dubard grabbed Lady Pomfrey's arm hard so that Amanda had to pay attention to her. She did not reply at first and then sighed.

"I'll have to talk to Piers... he'll know by now about how much money we want"

"Exactly!" Mrs Dubard and Lady Pomfrey shot round to see Piers standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing here...Sir" Mrs Dubard asked, slowly backing away from him. "Men don't come down here in to the kitchens"

"Don't worry I'm not here for you, I just want a word with my wife" He pointed to Lady Pomfrey; she took a step forward and looked straight in his eyes to see that he was furious. "In private" Lady Pomfrey continued to walk and stepped past him into the corridor. Piers followed and closed the kitchen door so that the conversation could not be heard. He then slammed her against the wall and grabbed each arm pinning them against the wall. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TAKING ONE AND A HALF MILLION POUNDS FROM MY ACCOUNT" His eyes were red hot and occasional he spat in Lady Pomfrey's face. He tightened his grip around her arms making her squeal from the pain.

"Please let go of me" She cried, Piers had other plans. He released one hand to smack her on the left side of her face. She fell to the floor in agony, trying to smooth that side of the face.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH THEM. HAVE YOU ORGANISED TO MEET ST TRINIAN'S ON MONDAY AT 1 PM" Lady Pomfrey stayed on the floor knowing that if she got up he would beat her even more.

"How did you know?" She whimpered, crouching on the floor. Piers voice returned to a calm state.

"You can't keep secrets from men. First the little meetings in the mornings, second the whisperings around with the women and thirdly the massive amount of money about to be stolen from my account. I'm not that stupid to think nothing's going on. You will not be leaving this building until the baby is born!" Lady Pomfrey looked up.

"You can't do that. I have rights Piers!"

"I was a fool to give you the rights you had, no more. You will do whatever I say and you will most certainly not answer me back" Lady Pomfrey returned looking at the floor and nodded.

"Good, be back in the bedroom by 8:30 sharp, you better not be late or it will be a lot worse for you than it already is." Piers stormed away leaving Lady Pomfrey silently crying on the floor. Mrs Dubard opened the kitchen door slightly to find Lady Pomfrey lying on the floor and Sir Pomfrey far away. She ran to her side and helped her up. Lady Pomfrey's left cheek was still red from the slap.

"He has no right to hurt you like that" She helped Lady Pomfrey onto a chair in the corner of the kitchen. She was still crying, tears were pouring down her face.

"He knows about the plan, he won't let anyone out of here."

"So is that it, were just going to quit?" Lily Counter questioned. Nothing came from Lady Pomfrey, now with her head between her arms which were covering her face. "I knew it, were all going to get beaten up cause of your plan"

"Shut up Lily, you agreed to this plan. Everyone did in fact, and we're not just going to give up because the men tell us so, That's what they want. I think they're scared of us rising up and controlling them" Mrs Dubard shouted to finish that argument as many women were whispering agreements "We've been rumbled so to speak. So all of us can't go on Monday and we don't have the money. But we can all work together to get at least one of us out" The women's moods started to change; hope was now taking over from fear. Lady Pomfrey lifted up here head and stood up rather quickly.

"I'll go; I got us in this mess. It's my plan; if it goes wrong I'm the one to pay" Lady Pomfrey crossed her arms to show that that was the arrangement.

"Are you sure, Piers will be keeping a close eye on you for the next couple of days till Monday"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Lady Pomfrey blow her nose and wiped away the tears with a tissue that was handed to her from Mrs Cling. "But how am I going to get out of here? As you said Piers is going to watch me all the time" Everyone looked at each other, lots of shrugging shoulders and "I don't know" were being thrown around. Lady Pomfrey sighed at the sight of this and sat down again holding her head with her hands. Suddenly Mrs Cling stepped forward with a confused look on her face and then began to speak. Everyone was busy talking as Mrs Cling didn't come up with any brilliant ideas in the past.

"How about when you come and do you duty at the kitchens on Monday, you slip through the back exit while the deliveries are taking place, run past the gate and get a taxi to the gate of St Trinian's"

"Idiot, no one drives up to St Trinian's, everyone's scared of them. There the worst school in Britain" Mrs Counter argued getting bored at the progress we had made.

"But Lily we need them..." Everyone fell silent.

"What about Elizabeth, she can pick me up and take me there. She has to go and pick Piers' suit up so she can take me with her and drop me off. But I need cover here, Piers must not know that I'm out and about, defiantly at St Trinian's" Lady Pomfrey's voice had returned to the stable level in was before.

"We can say you're busy in the kitchen. They won't come down here just to check on you, no offense" Mrs Dubard spoke to interrupt the silence.

"But Piers just came in here asking for Amanda. What if he does that on Monday?" Mrs Johnson queried.

"Then we just say Amanda is too busy to talk at that moment. Ladies just use your improvisation skills, we've been learning about them in the lessons at the meetings" Mrs Dubard answered. "So is everyone agreed at the plan" Every woman said yes and Barbra walked into the room at that point and handed back the card to Lady Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry" She whispered in Lady Pomfrey's ear, She nodded as a reply.

Mrs Dubard returned to Lady Pomfrey's side.

"Are you really sure you want to do this? Piers will defiantly come in here and try and find you. I know he won't majorly injure you because of the baby but he can still hurt you if he finds out" She placed one hand onto Lady Pomfrey's Shoulder. She sighed.

"Roll on Monday"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Old Cousin Fritton

**Chapter 4- Old Cousin Fritton**

"_Peter's make sure she doesn't leave your sight today" Piers shouted as he packed his briefcase full of paperwork. "I have a meeting in London today, so I can't be here to watch over her" _

"_But sir what I don't understand is...well...why?"_

"_Because Peter's you complete fool she is trying to get in contact with St Trinian's, remember them; the girls who nearly took everything away from me" Piers laughed to himself. "Luckily this government can take a bribe" Piers shut his briefcase and lifted it to get accustomed to the weight. "Now make sure she doesn't leave the kitchens...If anything does happen, call me on my mobile" Peter's gulped, paused and then went running into the kitchens._

"_Bloody idiot, why do I have to put up with him...I women could do a better job than him"_

"Let me guess you're here to watch over Amanda, correct?" Mrs Dubard was standing in the way of the door of the kitchen. Peter's nodded.

"Where is she?"

"Busy I'll tell you... If you come in here you'll just mess around and distract the ladies at their work" Mrs Dubard fought hard not to grunt when she spoke. "Why don't you sit out here... it's the only exit, so she can't get far" Peter's nodded again. Mrs Dubard brought out a chair and placed it next to the wall beside the door. "We will bring your lunch soon, sir" at that she shut the door.

"God he can be fooled by anything... right Amanda the deliveries will be here any moment, is everything ready?" Lady Pomfrey emerged from behind a wall, dressed in casual jeans and a loose t-shirt with the words "Smart Boy+Smart Girl". Lady Pomfrey giggled to herself.

"Haven't worn this in ages, since I've been with Piers he's made me wear...Let's say more expensive things...Ahh yes everything is ready, Elizabeth should be at the gate in a couple of minutes. I don't look posh do I?"

"You most certainly do not, I prefer the stuff you're wearing and it's more you. No one will recognise you" Lady Pomfrey smiled, bent down to do up her laces of her trainers and exited the kitchen through the back door when they were open. She staggered down the alleyway; it was so different walking in trainers for once than in high heels. When the alleyway ended and opened up to a road that would link to a main road leading to London, she waited for a sigh of Elizabeth in her car. Ten minutes passed.

"Typical late as always" Lady Pomfrey was about to start walking to St Trinian's when a small car pulled up and a very out of breath lady came tumbling out of it.

"Sorry...Ma'am...Sorry...Lady Pomfrey...Amanda...Miss, just got back from the Tailor shop, I've got Piers suit that's why I was late" Elizabeth wiped sweat of her forehead with a handkerchief and returned it back in her pocket.

"It's ok Elizabeth; I'm not in a hurry. Though I would like to get to St Trinian's on time"

"Right yes" She walked over to the car and opened the left door. "Lady Pomfrey" She waved her hand in the direction of the door. Lady Pomfrey stepped forward and slipped into the car with ease. Soon Elizabeth was in the car and was making their way to St Trinian's.

"So what's your plan, Amanda?"

"I don't know... haven't thought about it"

"Lily told me you haven't got the money"

"That is correct...I hope Camilla will understand"

"I thing she will... You know I went their when I was twelve. Left when I was sixteen" Elizabeth giggled "Craziest years of my life.

"What sort of group were you in?" Elizabeth looked back confused then understood the question.

"I was part of the Posh Totties...They've been in there since the school opened. How do you know about them?" Lady Pomfrey looked alarmed and then seemed to calm down.

"Piers talks about them, how he barked at the Posh Totties when he broke in to the school. I listen to whatever he says about St Trinian's because I find that school interesting" The car then suddenly stopped.

"Looks like we're here" Elizabeth pointed to a dried up skull with a kitchen knife half way wedged in. Elizabeth started up the car again and continued moving up the snake like path and then to a patch of straight road. Which soon lead to a massive mansion which was the school. Hundreds of girls were leaning against the first floor balconies watching the car like their prey. She stopped the car just outside the main entrance.

"Good luck Amanda, whatever Piers told you is probably true so watch where you go"

"Ok Elizabeth I'll call you later to pick me up. Take Piers' suit up to his room and place it on the bed" Lady Pomfrey exited the car and slowly walked towards the door. As the car drove away, Lady Pomfrey looked at the Balconies to see that all the girls had vanished. She looked back in the direction of the doors to see Camilla Fritton standing holding the door open.

"Nice to see you Amanda, long time no see"

"Yes it has been too long, I did mean to return here but Sir Piers stopped me"

"Come in my dear...Some of the older students might recognise you" Lady Pomfrey entered the hallway and followed Miss Fritton into her office. When she entered she found Annabelle, Zoe, Roxy, Bianca, Chelsea and her gang, Lucy, Kelly and Bursar in the corner. All of the girls came running up to Lady Pomfrey and hugged her tightly.

"Wow, I've only been gone a couple of years"

"Yh, But St Trin's hasn't been the same without you" Bianca spoke while chewing on a piece of gum. Lady Pomfrey turned to Roxy.

"Decided to stay them"

"Yeah, maybe this is the place for me. Why didn't you stay?" Camilla freed up a space for Lady Pomfrey to sit on the sofa.

"I had to go you know that. The family curse I had that the youngest female of the Masson family would finally marry a Pomfrey male" Lady Pomfrey glanced over to Annabelle who was now sitting next to here. "Hi...Cousin" Annabelle nodded back, looking like she was about to cry.

"Hmm...I told your mother not to marry Mr Masson. I told her about it all but she never listens and she sent your life down the drain." Camilla said while handing out drinks.

"It's not all that bad" Camilla raised an eyebrow in Lady Pomfrey's direction. "Ok but I mean I could have worse"

"What's worse than a man who takes all your rights away, keeps you in one room for the day, gets you pregnant without your consent. You know right...If you have a girl he won't be happy" Lucy muttered adjusting her glasses. All of the girls in the room agreed.

"Look if I have a girl, then I will have to bring her up by myself. I'll send her here, he won't care about her. But I might not have a girl, I might have a boy." The girls in the room didn't like that last remark.

"Well...let's get down to business...What's the plan?" Camilla tried to cover up the silence.

"I don't have one... I was hoping you would help come up with it"

"Sure thing... we'd love to help" Said Lucy who was head of the geeks.

"Thanks... But there's one thing I've got to say" Lady Pomfrey looked over everyone's faces in the room and returned back to Camilla Fritton's.

"I don't have any money. I can't pay you. They found out about the money and denied access to their account. I'm sorry" Bursar who was standing in the corner sighed loudly and left the room dragging his feet. Camilla paused and then chuckled.

"My dear, we would have done it for free. Anything for a St Trinian's girl and defiantly against Sir Piers Pomfrey" Camilla continued laughing and soon Lady Pomfrey joined in. "I suppose that's why your little organisation isn't here. Glad you could still come"

"Glad as well" Lady Pomfrey lifted her feet up on to the table and chuckled.


	5. When Life hurts

_Chapter 5- when life hurts_

_Peter's was now fast asleep, leaning dangerously on his side; slipping in to an occasionally nice dream and then nightmares._

"_PETERS!" Piers came stomping down the corridor. Peter's shuddered, lifted open eye open and sprung into life almost falling of his chair. Peter's jumped to stand and Piers rolled his eyes. "Where is my wife?"_

"_Sorry sir?" Peter's looked confused._

"_Lady Pomfrey, where is she?" Piers sighed crossing his arms._

"_Just in there sir, been in there all day"_

"_So you haven't done what I asked. I told you to watch over her today"_

"_But sir this is the only exit and entrance" Peters shouted after Piers as he stormed into the kitchen. Looking around franticly he found no sign of Lady Pomfrey._

"_You there...Come here" Piers pointed over to Mrs Dubard. "Where is Amanda?" Mrs Dubard stood there silent, pondering on what to say._

"_I don't know Sir...Maybe she's doing some chores out and about around the building" Piers had not removed his arms from the crossed position. He stepped forward so that he was towering over the women._

"_I can tell that you are telling a lie...Tell me the truth or you're going to go through a lot of pain when I contact your Husband...Mrs Dubard. Tell me where she is" Piers voice was beginning to break into a shout._

"_I...Don't know Sir"_

"_TELL ME!" Piers now raised a hand to smack her on the side of her face; Mrs Dubard screwed up her face waiting to accept the hit when someone spoke._

"Piers don't you dare hurt her. I'm here if you really want to know" Lady Pomfrey was standing in the door way of the deliveries exit/entrance with a basket of washing up she had picked up on her way in looking that she had done some work.

Piers stepped forward to face Lady Pomfrey, his hand now down by his side.

"Where have you been?" Piers' voice returned to its normal calm rate.

"Working, doing chores, doing what you men would refuse to do"

"None of my men have seen you today"

"I haven't been out of the kitchen very long today, why do you care so much" Lady Pomfrey strolled over to the ironing section of the kitchen and began to iron the dry clothes.

"I just thought...Oh never mind." Snickers were coming from the women who surrounded the pair of them. "Just come to my room so I can talk to you, I'll give you ten minutes" Piers turned round and exited the kitchen. Lady Pomfrey sighed as Mrs Dubard came rushing over to her.

"Well, did it go to plan?"

"Oh yes and the girls there have done a brilliant job of a plan. I'll tell you all in the next WT1 meeting tomorrow, we'll do it here in the kitchens as we have more privacy in here" Lady Pomfrey continued with the ironing.

"But what about the money?" Mrs Dubard asked rather impatiently. Lady Pomfrey giggled and spun round to Mrs Dubard.

"Turns out there willing to do it for free"

"That's great news, here let me do that. You better get a move on or Piers will be angry at you for being late" Lady Pomfrey nodded and made her way to her uncontrollable fate with Piers.

"So where were you today?" Piers was being a gentleman and moved aside a chair in which Lady Pomfrey sat on. Piers sat on the other side of the table still staring at his wife.

"I told you, in the kitchen" Piers banged the table with his fist as a reply. Lady Pomfrey jumped and then slid back into her seat.

"Please tell me where you were. I don't want to keep secrets from one another" Piers stood up slowly and wandered over to Lady Pomfrey who was now self-pinned to her chair. Piers bent down on his knees and stroked Lady Pomfrey's side of her face with his hand. "Your my wife, we shouldn't have secrets from each other" Piers lent in and kissed Lady Pomfrey's cheek and then her lips. What she didn't realise that Piers had reached into his pocket picked out some handcuffs and attached it to Lady Pomfrey's hand to the back of the chair. She opened her eyes in shock as she pulled away from his lips and tried to escape but failed. Piers leaned back and retrieved a couple of pieces of paper from his inside pocket of his grey suit. As Piers was returning to his chair he pointed to the papers on the desk. "Look at them" Lady Pomfrey done as she was commanded. It was photo's of her today at St Trinian's.

"How did you get these?" Lady Pomfrey looked up to see that Piers had a smug look on his face.

"They still haven't found my CCTV cameras that are spread around the school, and don't give me that entire Boll**cks that you weren't there today, they were printed today and recorded... Look there the date and time, please tell me if they are fake" Lady Pomfrey was silent in till she lifted her head.

"May you release me from this" She wiggled her arm around making the chain rattle.

"Not until you answer this question. What were you doing in St Trinian's? I want the truth this time"

"Maybe I just wanted to go and visit" She sighed

"And why would you do that"

"Because that's where I went to school. I never added it to any pieces of my information that I knew you would get hold of"

"So you're telling me that my wife is a St Trinian?"

"Pretty much _Husband" _Piers giggled to himself and then returned back to Lady Pomfrey's side. He released her arm and grabbed her chin with his other hand.

"Then there is some use in you after all"

"What are you implying?"

"You're going to work for me so that St Trinian's is finally destroyed or I'll make you life a living hell"

"It already is" Piers lent in further so that he was whispering in her ear.

"It can get a lot worse, if you do this for me you don't have to do the chores and I'll give you more rights on what you can do. Possible get that career in acting you've always wanted; I've got connections. Or you'll never get a free day in your life, your decision" Lady Pomfrey gulped and stared into Sir Piers Pomfrey's eyes. Now she was in trouble.


	6. The Oblivious Plan

**Chapter 6- The Oblivious Plan**

"I don't know what to say to that" Lady Pomfrey's eyes were now filling up with tears. "How could you do this to me? All the girls there are like the only family I have, and you just want me to just destroy it"

"Remember I'm part of your family now; don't forget the fact that we're married"

"I have to think about it" Lady Pomfrey got up and stumbled over to the door. Piers smiled to himself and turned to watch Lady Pomfrey exit the room.

"I'll give you till morning" As Lady Pomfrey slipped out of the room, the tears stored in her eyes were now trickling out. She leant against a wall and slid to the bottom with her head in between her arms, slightly rocking back and forth as she cried. Everything that she ever wanted was up for grabs but for a price which she didn't know if she could pay.

"Why are you crying?" Lady Pomfrey looked up to see Peters bent down next to here with his hand on her shoulder. "My Lady was it Piers...Did he hurt you? You know I never agreed to most of these rules, you don't deserve to be treated like dirt" Lady Pomfrey wiped her nose with her hand.

"No it's the fear of losing everything but yet gaining everything that I will ever need" Peters frowned, and then moved to sit beside Lady Pomfrey's side.

"Forgive me but I don't understand"

"Piers has offered me a life that I have wished for a year now; freedom to get whatever job I want; not doing all the chores in this place..." Lady Pomfrey paused, she could sense that she was going to cry again but continued to talk. "For exchange in helping him get rid of St Trinian's, the school where I found out who I really was." She controlled her breathing and excused the feeling of crying again.

"Ahh, he did tell me about that when I saw him this morning. He said how you would give in and do it for him. How you will distract them into stealing the Mona Lisa and lead them into the trap. They would have to pay us for not letting the secret out about them stealing paintings to get money, so they either get bankrupt and close or they get publicly humiliated like Piers had when they nearly exposed him as a sexist" Lady Pomfrey sighed.

"I can't do that, I can't be doing with know that I'm betraying them and leading them into a trap. There must be some other way we can solve this" Peters got up and opened the door into Piers' room.

"I doubt there is, you know Piers; he'll get his way whether you help or not" When he finished he closed the door sealing off once again Piers in his room from Lady Pomfrey's vision. Lady Pomfrey paused for a few moments then sudden pulled out her phone from her coat pocket and dialled a number. It rang for a few seconds then it was answered.

"This is Camilla Fritton Headmistress of..."

"Camilla, it's me Amanda; there's a problem that just occurred"

"I'm listening"

"_Peters I trust you have spoken to my wife" Piers was now sat at the far end of the table doing some paper work._

"_Yes sir, it hurts me to say it but I told her the plan" Piers looked up and smiled._

"_Good man finally you do a job correctly, Sadly you were part of the plan, I've changed it so she doesn't know what she's doing till the day" Peters frowned again and sat down on a chair by the side of Piers._

"_So what I've told your wife is a lie"_

"_Yes Peters, I want her expecting one plan but actually she is following another oblivious to her knowledge"_

"_So...Sir what is the plan?" Piers dropped his pen and lent back in his seat adjusting his suit by pulling at the bottom to flatten it out._

"_On the next day she goes to St Trinian's which I think will be soon as she is probably going to tell them about the plan, she will have a ear piece on her if she excepts my offer and I will tell her step by step instructions. Leading up to finding paperwork that tells us that the school is in debt and is almost bankrupt plus while this is going on Miss Fritton would of sent a posse of her girls to the said location of the "Mona Lisa" and there they will be found and exposed as criminals, therefore paying a fine which will relieve them of any money they had what so ever" _

"_So that will do...?"_

"_Peters you great fool, It means as they have no money they can't bribe their way out of it as like I_ _did trying to cover up the AD1 secret" Peters looked down and was now picking his nails through nervousness._

"_One more question Sir" Piers sighed as he picked up his pen again ready to continue writing._

"_What is it Peters"_

"_Are you going to keep your promise to your wife if she does agree to help you?"_

"_She will help me anyhow but if she does except my offer..." Piers paused and seemed to get distracted for awhile before returning back to the room. "I suppose I will have to keep my promise"_

"_Good sir because it's horrible seeing her sad and un-happy. Don't you feel the same? I mean you must have feelings for her or you wouldn't have married her?" Piers sighed._

"_I firstly married her because I need a son to carry on the family name but now...I don't know. It won't make any difference whether I care or not for her"_

"_Sir I think you do and I think it does, I can see in your eyes that you're not happy with yourself with the way you treat her"_

"_What are you saying Peters?" Piers started to raise his voice indicating that he wanted to end the conversation._

"_I'm just saying that at some point you may have to let go of AD1 and care for her because the only thing that stops her being at your side everyday is your behaviour to women. You could settle down with her and have a happy life if you treat her right" Piers was giving Peters unpleasant looks and Peters though it was best to leave it at that. "Just think about that Sir before you ruin her life and yours too" Peters then rushed out of the room to avoid getting shouted at. Piers sighed and continued with his work._

"_She under He for eternity...isn't that correct?_


	7. Questions, questions

_**Chapter 7- Questions, questions**_

_Piers woke up with a piercing headache. He had spent most of the night debating rights for women. Of course he felt women should be kept in the kitchen and in bed but somehow his heart was saying something completely different. He rolled over to stare into Lady Pomfrey's sleeping face. He noted how beautiful she looked and that he was lucky to have her. He wondered why she had stayed so long; every women that he had dated before had run away when they found out he was a sexist pig! Something was different about her. He found himself intrigued to know why she stayed by his side and put up with his nonsense._

"_No stop man. Men do not talk nonsense, only women babble on about pointless things" He silently cursed himself for actually having sympathy for this wench... But she wasn't a wench she was a Lady and a very nice one at that. He rolled his eyes and made his way over to the en suite bathroom to freshen up._

_As Piers wiped his body dry with a plain white towel after having a shower, he heard Lady Pomfrey moan as she woke up. Piers quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and re-entered the bedroom and snuggled up to his now conscious wife from her night's sleep. He placed his hand on the side of her face and began soothing it; she moaned with pleasure and opened her eyes._

"_What have I done now?" she asked with a sense of panic ringing through her voice._

"_Nothing, can't I enjoy my wife's lovely body" Piers smiled revealing his neat pearl white teeth. Lady Pomfrey sat up and pulled the cloths up to her neck so that most of her body was covered up._

"_This isn't like you? Please don't tell me I'm about to do something horrible"_

"_No no It's just you never gave me an answer to my proposal" Piers removed his hand from her face and lay down on the bed facing the roof. "I would like to know as soon as possible"_

"_Wow, you nearly scared me there. I thought maybe you actually cared for me" As she spoke the words were like daggers to his heart which was a new and weird feeling. He had ignored any feeling of Love and passion for women years ago and it was weird for him to feel them once again. Piers looked hurt and Lady Pomfrey noticed this, she then looked away as Piers turned his head in her direction._

"_You know if you except, it will give the baby a better life"_

"_Piers don't blackmail me, besides I need more time. I'm going out this afternoon; if I'm allowed?" She looked back at Piers and he nodded. "Yes I will have my conclusion this afternoon" Lady Pomfrey was about to exit the bed when Piers grabbed both her arms lightly and pushed her back on the bed._

"_Just wait, I want to ask you a question" Piers soon returned his hand to her face, she sighed and nodded._

"_Very well then"_

"_Do you love me?" Lady Pomfrey stared at him with shock. Did he really just ask that question she thought? She was stumbling to come to a conversation; she took a deep breath and began to talk again._

"_Well I'm married too you, so I have to"_

"_Yes but do you feel for me" Piers sighed as he could probably predict her answer._

"_Where is this going Piers? I hope this isn't a joke"_

"_No! This isn't a joke, I just want to know what keeps you here" Lady Pomfrey frowned. "I mean you could have left me when you found out who I really was"_

"_Well maybe I felt sorry for you, that you would never fine the right woman as you treat them like dirt" She released her arms from his grip and walked to the en suite. When she got to the door she paused and swirled round to see Piers still lying on the bed looking quite sad. She sighed and Piers looked up with a desperate face to know what her answer was. "I do love you Piers but you have to understand it's hard to do so, the fact that you want me to give up everything for you is absurd and for me to run at your every commanded; I can't deal with that" At the last word she spoke she shut the door behind her separating Piers from her. Piers was now smiling, she did love him, but he felt low as she had told him what's stopping her from loving him more. He then very calmly got dressed and made his way to the next AD1 meeting._

Lady Pomfrey was now breathing very heavily. She couldn't believe she just said that to him without him going ballistic at her. She found her clothes on the side waiting for her and when she was finished she removed her phone from her trouser pocket. She quickly sent a joint message to the WT1 girls saying that she wouldn't be able to make the meeting today. She left it at that as she didn't want them panicking about the offer from Piers. After she had sent the messages she scrolled down her contacts list and stopped when she got to Piers' name. It read Sir Piers Pomfrey as that was how he demanded it when they first met. Lady Pomfrey was now imagining the scene when they had first met. It was about a year ago at her 30th birthday party, it was at a busy nightclub. Everyone was drunk except Lady Pomfrey and Piers (Who wasn't invited but it wasn't a closed event, the public could still enter" He had offered her to step outside on the balcony for some fresh air and away from all the drunk men around her singing Y.M.C.A but making up half the words. He seemed like such a gentleman, he listened to her telling her life story and all the troubles she had been through. She never suspected that he belong to the organisation AD1 until she was sleeping with him and found out about his home life and his beliefs. She smiled when she remembered their first kiss on that balcony; it was so sweet and lovely, it was then that she knew she loved him. Lady Pomfrey was in a sweet trance of remembering the past when the door swung open and Mrs Dubard was standing there looking worried.

"What's this about you can't make the meeting? You're leader for Christ sake" she produced her phone and shone the message before Lady Pomfrey's eyes.

"I'll only be missing one meeting, it's not like I'm going away somewhere. If you must know I have to meet someone today to get my mind straight"

"Get your mind straight about what?"

"About something that occurred quiet recently, why are you so concerned?"

"I...I don't want you to get hurt by Piers anymore. Does he know you're going out?"

"Yes he does...He seems a little distracted today" Mrs Dubard moved in closer. "He asked me if I loved him" Mrs Dubard frowned.

"I thought he didn't care how you felt...What did you say?"

"I said I did"

"Do you though?"

"I think I do" Mrs Dubard raised an eyebrow and Lady Pomfrey sighed as a reply.

"Of course I love him; I can't seem to hate him at the moment; even though he's putting me through too much"

"Just get through with him, it won't be long till you'll have the baby and he will be concentrating on the baby than you" As Mrs Dubard spoke Lady Pomfrey looked down onto her phone to check the time. She gasped as she had to be at the meeting point in ten minutes.

"I'm so sorry Jessica but I have to go now. I swear I'll talk to you later...Oh and you can take charge today in the meeting" Lady Pomfrey patted Mrs Dubard on the shoulders and sprinted out of the en suite, out of the room, out of the building and on the pavements next to the road. It wasn't far where she was meeting the person but she didn't want to be late. She soon arrived at a small Coffee shop just a short walk away from the shopping mart she frequently visited to get food supplies. She picked an outdoors table and waited for her company to arrive.

"You know you could have taken your time" Lady Pomfrey recognised the voice and turned round. Kelly was standing behind the chair which Lady Pomfrey was sat in, with a male standing beside her.

"I couldn't wait to talk to you, as Miss Fritton must of told you, I need advice" Kelly smiled and perched upon one of the opposite chairs near the table, the male company followed Kelly's actions and sat on a chair next to her. "I guess this must be...Flash" As Lady Pomfrey pointed to the male slumped in his chair Kelly nodded. "Congratulated on your engagement guys, I'm really please for you" Flash looked up and revealed his face from under his hat.

"Thanks I've been meaning to ask Kelly ages ago but I was too nervous to" Kelly laughed and relaxed herself.

"But I'm sure you didn't want to talk about us...What advice do you need?" Lady Pomfrey cleared her throat with a short cough.

"I presume Miss Fritton has told you my situation with Piers" Kelly nodded.

"Yes I thought it would be about this... You know I'm not an expert but I'll do my best. Where to start from? Have you answered his proposal yet...Course you haven't your here asking for help, silly me. Is he true to his word?"

"I think he is" Lady Pomfrey sighed, she wished he would.

"Right...Then agree!" Lady Pomfrey frowned.

"But then St Trinian's is in big trouble"

"I know but St Trinian's can defend its self if you give us the right information and plus Piers can't ruin your life when you have sort of helped him out"

"I see where you're going but Piers wouldn't tell me the plan. What he's all ready told me is probably a lie" Flash then leaned forward, took of his hat and placed it on the table.

"What Kelly means is that you need to set up a trap for Piers, get him to come to St Trinian's make a deal with him and everyone could get along nicely"

"I wish it was that simple, Piers is not an Idiot" Lady Pomfrey noted to Flash's suggestion.

"Neither are St Trinian's girls"

"But how are we going to do that"

"...Get Piers to somehow make a meeting to see Miss Fritton in the meantime gather as much information, photo's, videos, evidence that AD1 exists and demand for him to spare the school or he will defiantly be exposed as a sexist"

"That's good...I'm sure I can get the information."

"Good...I will talk to Miss Fritton and tell her the plan"

"I'll make a date for Piers to come round St Trinian's, I'll talk to him tonight actually" All three of them stood up. "Thanks for the help, once and for all we can finally get Piers of St Trinian's throat so to speak"

"Till next time take care"

"Take care you two"

As Kelly and Flash vanished from sight Lady Pomfrey pulled out her phone and created a new text.

"Gather as much evidence as you can that shows that AD1 exists and that Piers is the leader of it. Talk to you all soon" she then sent it to all of the women in WT1. She also wrote another message. "I need to talk to you when I get back" As she sent it to Piers she started her slow walk back to the AD1 church building.

"Please let this work" She begged


	8. The Last Straw

_**Chapter 8 the final straw**_

"_Peters...I hate to say this but maybe you were right" Piers was busy congratulating every member of the AD1 organisation on the progress of the meeting as he spoke. It wasn't long till every man had left the room leaving Sir Piers Pomfrey and Peters all alone. They both sat down in there originally seats as if they were still in the meeting. Piers undone his top button of his robes so that the robe fell off him and back onto the chair._

"_Right about what Sir?" Peters lowered his hood of his robe but kept it still securely on._

"_Right about how I should treat her...I've been a complete bas**d to her, she deserves better" Piers glanced down to his AD1 ring that was situated on the opposite finger which his wedding ring was upon. He removed the ring and placed it on the table, displaying the symbol in the direction of himself._

"_But didn't she tell you that she loved you this morning Sir?"_

"_Yes but she's not happy"_

"_This really isn't like you Sir?"_

"_I know, I just feel weird, like I'm only now learning to love her"_

"_So what are you going to do? What about the plan?"_

"_I don't know...I want St Trinian's destroyed but I can't seem to want to hurt Amanda though" As Piers looked down to stare at his ring he heard his mobile sound, letting him know he had a message. He snatched the phone out of his pocket and read the message. He shot up and walked to the doors exiting the room. "I'm sorry Peter's but I just got to check up on something" He opened the door and slightly sprinted down the hall. He got round the corner and smashed into someone, he expected it to be a maid. "Will you watch where you're going you idiot?" He looked round to see Lady Pomfrey straightening her posture. She was rubbing her right arms as that was where he collided with her. "Amanda...I'm sorry" He stepped forward and helped rub away the pain from her arm._

"_You got my message then" She removed her hand from her opposite arm and returned it to her side._

"_Yes I did...Sorry again I just want to know your answer" Piers looked deep into Lady Pomfrey's light blue eyes._

"_I will help you but only if you promise to do what you have offered me in return"_

"_Yes...Yes I will" Piers smiled and kissed Lady Pomfrey on the cheek._

"_But there is something I need you to do"_

"_What's that darling" Lady Pomfrey nearly melted at him calling her darling, which he hadn't done in ages._

"_Miss Fritton wishes to talk to you"_

_Piers' smile broke and soon he was staring at Lady Pomfrey with anger. He rolled his eyes._

"_What does she want?" Piers crossed his arms and turned to face the wall._

"_I don't know, she just said she wanted to see you."_

"_Is that who you met with today?...Is this a part of some plan against me, Is it?" Piers had now pinned Lady Pomfrey to the wall with his arms creating a barrier which she could not get past. Lady Pomfrey was silent. "Well!" Lady Pomfrey's eyes began to water and Piers noticed this. "Maybe for once I thought you loved me...Why would you do such a thing to me?"_

"_I haven't said a word Piers, how can you presume that I would do such a thing..."_

"_I can see it in your eyes...Besides do you think all what's happened isn't a coincidence. I know you and the wenches in the kitchens have been planning against me..." Lady Pomfrey was having no more, she found the strength to push Piers of her a freed her body from his grip._

"_Maybe I created my little posse because I was fed up of putting up with all the AD1 bol**cks. You know when I first met you I thought you were the one; the one to change my life for the good. Now I know I'll never get the perfect life or the perfect man, but did you ever think that you were ruining my life. Oh no because men are better than women, women are just dumb illiterate wenches who just please there arrogant, greedy, back stabbing men they call there husbands. I tried to see the light in your attitude but I can't lie to myself to make me look for something that isn't there. So I think I have made my mind up now, I'm leaving!" She stormed passed Piers, making sure she bumped into him on her way passed. Piers soon ran after her._

"_Please don't go, what about the baby?" Piers muttered as Lady Pomfrey turned round._

"_I'm keeping it; I know the child with you will just destroy whatever life I have."_

"_What about us?" Lady Pomfrey had stopped moving and fresh tears were appearing in her eyes._

"_It's over Piers; I'm not going to put up with your lies and beliefs. You've messed this up, and don't expect me to come running back as I can care for myself."_

"_But I love you" Lady Pomfrey gazed at Piers. For the first time ever Piers was crying; tears were gathering round his eyes._

"_Piers that won't be enough" Lady Pomfrey was about to continue walking when Piers grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him._

"_Let me prove to you I can change, I'll be the man you want me to be. I know I have been a fool treating you like this but I'm only coming to terms with realising how my behaviour has affected you. You don't know how many times I have wondered in the past couple of days why you haven't left already, but please don't leave I need you"_

"_I can't...I'm sorry Piers but it's over" Lady Pomfrey stretched out her left arm, slowly pulled off her wedding ring; grabbed piers' hand and placed the ring in his hand. "I won't be need this anymore, goodbye Piers" When she finished speaking she turned round and exited the building. Piers glanced at the ring that was in his hand, tears were trickling down his face. He bent down on the floor and began to cry, he didn't care who heard it. He had lost the best woman he had ever met and he just let her walk out._

Lady Pomfrey too was crying. She was leaning against the metal fence that bordered one of the entrances to the AD1 church. She steadied her breathing and began to walk. She had an idea where she was going but the walk seemed to take forever. Her mind was split between the moments of love with Piers and the moment that just happened. Her mind was torn between if it was a good or bad idea to leave him. Occasional she looked down to her phone, she would look up Piers' number on her contacts and questioned if she should delete his number but she couldn't, besides she was going to have his baby so she still had to be in some way of contact with him if she couldn't cope. After two hours of slowly walking around the place she reached her destination. The girls there recognised her and ran to her side when she began to cry again.

"What happened Amanda?" Chelsea asked helping Lady Pomfrey to sit on the main foyer's stair case.

"Is there space for me to stay here" Lady Pomfrey muttered as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Course you are allowed here, any St Trinian needing our help with be accepted like family" All the girls looked up to see Miss Fritton holding Heathcliff in her arms casually coming down the stairs. "Is there anything else we can help you with Lady Pomfrey..."

"No...I mean it's not Lady Pomfrey anymore...It's Amanda Mason." All the girls gasp as they finally realised what had happened. "I've said goodbye to that life"

"I knew you were a proud and honest St Trinian" Miss Fritton giggled to herself. "Show Amanda to a room in one of your area's girls...If you want to join in with any classes as your here your welcome"

"Thank you" Amanda said as she was escorted up stairs to the bedrooms. Miss Fritton carried on walking and settled down in her office to a nice coffee with a hint of whiskey mixed into it.

"_Sir...Sir what's wrong?" Peter's was holding onto Piers body as he rocked back and forth crouched up in a ball. Piers looked up; his eyes were red from the crying._

"_She's left me...My wife's left me" He produced the ring from his hand and presented it to Peter's._

"_Now Sir Cheer up, she will be back I'm sure of it"_

"_Still you're an idiot; she's left me good and proper, she won't ever come back"_

"_Sir pull yourself together this isn't a way for a man to act, you said Sir yourself that crying was for women and that men never cry"_

_Piers took a deep breath and slowly stood up, he put Amanda's wedding ring in his chest pocket in his suit so that it was close to him and walked into the nearest room so to be in privacy._

"_I wouldn't worry Sir; she's still lawfully married to you"_

"_But she will never see me again...Peter's think for a minute where would she go that is free for her"_

"_Um...I don't know Sir. She doesn't have any family that is around here" Piers paused for a minute then wiped his eyes with a tissue which he got from his suit pocket._

"_That's it...Family...She's gone to St Trinian's" Piers rushed to the door, but Peter's being quicker had got there first and prevented the door from being opened. "Peter's out of my way, I need to get her back"_

"_Yes but Sir if you do go to her...Well she still won't go back...She's upset with you, wait a couple of days so that she can calm down and then run after her. What I suggest Sir is that you get some sleep, you will feel better tomorrow. I'll tell the staff that she won't be around for a while. She'll come back, I promise Sir" Piers didn't want to argue anymore, he just nodded and headed up to bedroom. Maybe sleep was the best option for the moment. As he got changed he slipped into his pyjamas, grabbed the ring from his suit pocket and stared at it for a few moments. He already missed her; he looked over to her side of the bed. He missed her warm heat from her body at night. Throughout the whole night he realised how much he loved her. At 7 o'clock in the morning he woke up and reached for the phone. He wanted to hear her voice. He dialled her number but she did not pick up. He decided to get his mobile and send her a text. A simple "I love you, don't ever forget that" was the only thing he could manage to write._

"_Please come back to me" As he kissed the screen of his mobile which the back ground photo was a picture of her. "I... miss you so much"_


	9. The Gift

**Chapter 9- The Gift**

It had been only 3 days and Amanda already had 20 messages on her phone of Piers pleading for her to come back. She was attending the sixth formers classes to waste time, all her old friends were there still and it was easy to get back it to the swing of school life.

"Your settling in fine" Bianca whispered while they were in there first lesson of the day, physics.

"Yeah, I never got to finish my schooling here. Hopefully I'll be able to do the exams as well, with you girls" Amanda turned round and smiled at the rest of the girls who were not paying any attention to the teacher. Every day she would put her mobile on silent and at the end of the day she would skip through all the texts. She would read all of them but never reply to any. It wasn't long till the bell rang for break time. Amanda was walking out the door when Lucy ran up to walk beside her.

"So has he stopped yet?" Lucy was always curious on what Piers was up to, ever since when he first broke into the school.

"Stopped what?"

"You know" Lucy lifted one of her eyebrows. Amanda sighed, threw her bag to the side next to a wall and lean against the wall.

"He won't quit, I don't know whether to text him to stop but I feel it will make him hopeful that I need him" Amanda was now looking at her shoes, at how they were given to her 3 days ago and already they were scuffed and looking worn.

"Well maybe the silence that you are doing is making him think you are sad and thinking it through"

"So what do I do...I want him to stop texting me but then..."

"But then what?"

"I...I don't want him to forget me" Amanda looked up to face Lucy; tears were building up in her eyes.

"Amanda can I say something?" Lucy looked around to see if anyone was around and listening"

"Go on" Amanda picked up her bag ready to go to her next lesson.

"Do you really want to let him go? It seems to me you would quite easily run to his side again. But let me say this...You don't seem as happy since you have been here. I mean yes your smiling, having a good time but I think deep down your missing something, him"

"Whatever Lucy" Chelsea was strolling down the stairs to which Amanda and Lucy were standing near. "Or maybe Amanda needs one of those good old fashion St Trinian's make over" Chelsea giggled at the proposal that she had made.

"What's that?" Amanda asked slightly nervous to what it was. She knew what could happen in St Trinian's.

"Can't you remember? It's when we put you into your group and stylise you to be a proper St Trinian." Chelsea was still giggling as she spoke. Lucy sighed when Chelsea finished and walked away from them.

"Just think of what I said, you'll make the right decision...I know it" When Lucy left, Amanda reached in to her pocket and pulled out her mobile. She had a brand new message just at that moment, it was from Piers.

**I still have hope for us; I just wanted to let you know I will leave AD1 if you come back to me. I love you and it hurts not being able to love you every day. I feel I have no real purpose without you. Please come back to me.**

Amanda sighed. She returned the phone to her blazer pocket and proceeded to her next lesson.

"_Sir you have a meeting with the Prime Minister at one and a tennis match at three with sting...Sir...Sir is everything alright" Peter's asked as he entered Piers room. Piers was still lying on his bed with his pyjamas on. _

"_She still won't reply to my texts. I've expressed how I feel for her yet it's still not enough."_

"_Well sir maybe taking your mind of her for the day will clear your head" Peter's grabbed Piers' suit from the en suite door and handed it to Piers._

"_But I can't stop thinking about her" Piers looked over to the other side of his bed. He just about imagined Amanda being under the covers, so close to him. But yet she was so far away from him, he knew where she was but he just didn't have the courage to see her. Peter's was about to leave the room when Piers spoke once again. "What do women like? I need to send her something; I __**need **__her to have something" Peter's re-entered the room and sat at Piers desk that was only a short distance from his bed._

"_Well Women like flowers, Wine, a long warm bath, make-up, hair things..."_

"_Peter's I need to send her something that's not traditional but worth something between us"_

"_Holidays, Money" Piers head shot up._

"_That's it I'll send to her a cheque to St Trinian's, she cares so much for that school so why shouldn't I" Piers leapt from his bed and started to get changed. Peter's spun quickly around to spare any embarrassment._

"_But sir you hate that school"_

"_Yes but if she likes that school, which means I must like it also... You can turn around now"_

"_Wow sir that was quick. I've never known anyone quicker than you at getting dressed"_

"_Well this is urgent, hand me my cheque book" Piers raised one hand closest to Peter's while searching for a nearby pen. Peter's reached into his pocket and passed Piers what he was asking for. As he handed it to him he spoke in almost a whisper._

"_You must really love her"_

Amanda was now sliding and tapping her way to her section in the girl's area. She had a beat to dance to as the Band was practicing their latest song. Kelly was leaning against one of the beams; she was talking to Annabelle when she glanced on Amanda.

"Someone seems happy"

"Yeah I am, just had a fantastic music lesson. The twins blew up the drum set midway, it sent the teacher screaming. It was so funny...You should have been there" Amanda paused and smiled to Kelly and Annabelle.

"You're crazy you know that" Annabelle chuckled.

"Yep" Amanda said as she flopped onto her bed still looking at the girls.

"It's because of the Fritton gene inside you" The girls continued giggling as Miss Fritton entered the room. She walked over to Amanda.

"Seems you're just at home here" She snorted as Annabelle re-phrased what she had just said. "Even cousins of the family go a bit coo coo" Miss Fritton bend down and placed one hand on Amanda's shoulder. "I don't mean to spoil your day but there's a man that wants to see you down stairs, he's in my office at the moment safe from any of the girls"

"He's not..." Amanda sat up with fear on her face.

"No of course not, do you really think we would let Piers into these grounds without permission?" Amanda nodded and rushed her way down to Miss Fritton's office. When she entered the room she recognised the person.

"Peter's...what are you doing here?" Amanda slammed the door shut so that no one could hear their conversation.

"Forgive me Amanda but Piers' wanted to give you something"

"Why didn't he do it himself" Amanda crossed her arms.

"He's too ashamed to meet you and he knows he's not on very good terms with this school"

"Just give me whatever he's given you to give me" Amanda sighed. Peter's stepped forward and revealed an envelope from his inside suit pocket and handed it to her. Amanda slowly reached for it and carefully opened it. The first thing she pulled out was the cheque. She gasped and dropped the envelope on the floor. Her free hand rose up to her face.

"How much?" Amanda's face was pure shock. Peter's stepped back and laughed.

"Oh...If only Piers could see your face"

"But...Why?" Amanda removed her eyes from looking at the cheque to Peter's.

"He wants to make you happy, so he came up with this way"

"But this is 1 million pound going to the school that nearly brought him down"

"Really don't ask me why again as I don't understand myself. He told me to get here as soon as I can and give it to you and leave as quick as I can...So I must be off." Peter's walk to the door, Amanda stepped to the side to free up the door. She returned to looking at the cheque.

"Oh and there's something else in that envelope you might want to read it" When he was finished he closed the door and left the school. Amanda bent down to pick the envelope up, as she did so a solid object feel out of it and rolled under the desk table. Amanda sighed; she stuffed the envelope into her pocket and reached out for the object. When she pulled it closer to her and in sight she gasped again. It was an AD1 ring and by the looks of it, it was Piers'.


	10. When Love Returns

**Chapter 10- When love Returns**

"Amanda what's wrong?" Annabelle came rushing down the stairs as Amanda exited Miss Fritton's office. Amanda hid the ring in her pocket which the envelope was in. She handed the cheque to Annabelle; her reaction was just like Amanda's.

"Why? I must tell auntie...I mean miss" The two girls almost leapt up the stairs and back in to the sixth form area. Annabelle pushed the cheque into Miss Fritton's hands. She lowered her reading glasses and began reading the information on the cheque. Miss Fritton then lifted her head up, removed her glasses from her face and stood up.

"I must see Bursar" She began walking to the door.

"Miss what is it?" Bianca asked as the rest of the girls narrowed in closer to get involved. Miss Fritton spun round and was smiling.

"Courtesy of Sir Piers Pomfrey...We're rich!" Miss Fritton jumped with joy, soon followed by many more girls who were screaming madly with happiness.

"What you say miss?" Bianca was dismissing Miss Fritton's last statement. "So you're telling me he's just given us lots of doll for nothing?" Bianca frowned then smiled. "Cool"

"It's not for nothing Bianca, can't any of you see. He's trying to bribe us to give him Amanda" Lucy stepped forward as she spoke so that the girls created a circle around her. All of them turned to face Amanda.

"I don't think so girls, Piers could easily come in and abduct me with his helicopter, why would he give you money before hand if he was going to bribe? I suggest you cash that cheque as soon as possible before Piers can do anything about it" As Amanda spoke Bursar came crashing into the room followed by other teachers.

"Sorry everyone...We heard screams so we came up here to check everything is alright" Bursar said as he clambered back to his feet. Miss Fritton told them it was alright and summand them to her office where she would talk to them.

"Now girls I don't want any of you questioning Amanda, she has no clue as us as why Piers has done this but be high on alert for any sigh of him entering the school grounds" As Miss Fritton left, everyone were now whispering on ideas of what would happen; if Piers would return or not. As Miss Fritton requested no one to speak to Amanda about the topic, no one did. Lucy strolled over to Amanda who was staring at the floor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just need to be alone for a bit" Amanda then went to her own little area and lay down on her bed. All the girls had gone back to their areas and resumed whatever they were doing before. Amanda slipped out the ring and the envelope. She stared at the ring; she couldn't believe he would give her this. She looked into the envelope expected nothing else to be in there but she was surprise to find a note inside. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and retrieved the note from the envelope.

**I will give anything up for you.**

Tears were building up in Amanda's eyes; she really wanted to speak to him. She got out her phone, there were no new messages. She waited a bit, she knew he would text her when Peter's had returned back and this time she was going to reply.

"_Delivered and done sir...were you all right getting to your meeting and match?" Peter's was panting from running up lots of stairs to get to Piers room._

"_Yes...How was she?...Did she look okay?... Is she well?"_

"_Whoa sir, calm down she's fine, she looks just like she was when she was here" Piers sighed, he had hoped that she would beg to see him but he told himself he must stay strong and wait, one day she would come back. "Aren't you going to call her?"_

"_Should I? What's the point she will never pickup"_

"_Well have one last try, you don't know your little gift could have worked" Piers looked up to see Peter's nodding. He summoned Peter's out of the room and picked up his mobile. As the number rang he lay back onto his bed, now lying flat above the covers._

"_Please pickup"_

Amanda was still staring at her phone and the ring when Piers name flashed up. She took a deep breath and answered. There was silence at first when Piers realised that she had answered.

"Hello" Piers said roughly as he struggled to speak.

"Hello" Amanda replied. Piers cleared his throat and Amanda could hear him sigh through the phone.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear your voice"

"Stop it Piers"

"No I won't, I miss you. I know it's only been a few days but to me it feels like year's" There was silence again, tears were building in Amanda's eyes but unknown to Amanda so were Piers'.

"It's nice to hear your voice too" A tear began to trickle down her face, she tried not to cry but a small whimper came out and it was obvious Piers heard it.

"Did you get the gift?"

"Yes I did, thank you...I must know Piers, Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you give that amount of money to people you hate?"

"You don't hate them" Amanda paused as he spoke, so it was because of her. "It's not a bribe, if you're thinking that way...And the rest? Did you look at the rest in the envelope?"

"Do you mean it Piers?"

"I mean every word I say, I want you with me for the rest of my life, and so I'm willing to give up everything for you" Another whimper came from Amanda. "What's keeping you away? I want to know so I can put it right" Amanda wiped her eyes with her blazer sleeve.

"Who's to say it's you that's keeping away"

"Amanda I know it to be me because I've been a Ba***rd, a fool to think that you would love me the way I was. But I'm not like that anymore...I promise" Amanda burst into a cry; girls around her gathered nearer and soothed her. Piers was also trying to calm her as she gathered herself to talk again.

"Ssshh, it's okay. Can you just tell me why you won't come back?" Amanda waved for the girls to go back to what they were doing.

"I just don't want to be hurt anymore, or to be a puppet on a string. I just want to be free and loved by someone who I know will protect me and comfort me when things get tough"

"I can do that, just give me a chance. I don't want to hurt you, I love you too much to ever want to hurt you again" Amanda wiped her nose with her blazer sleeve.

"Can I see you?"

"Really! I mean sure, when?

"Tomorrow at yours"

"Are you sure you want to come back here?"

"Yes piers I'm sure, I just want to see you...But Piers you need to prove to me that you have changed"

"Haven't I done enough?"

"I want to see if the social side of you has changed, how you would treat me"

"With love and passion" Amanda began to blush.

"Till tomorrow at 10:30am if that's okay?"

"That will be fine, till then. Sleep well" After that the connection was broke. Amanda was breathing heavily, she giggled to herself as Lucy and Annabelle came over.

"Girls I won't be in lessons tomorrow, I've got to go somewhere" To Amanda's surprise none of the girls wanted to argue with her. Lucy sat next to Amanda on her bed as she wanted to know more.

"Lucy you were right I am missing him. Tomorrow I'm going to see if he has really changed"

"I hope he has, you need him and by the looks of things he needs you"

"He gave me this" Amanda revealed the ring "I know he's changed...I just need to see him, so I can return to him"

"So Lady Pomfrey will be returning to us shortly"

"You know she never left really. I'm still lawfully married to him"

"But yet he didn't use that against you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's got connections he could have got permission to abduct you but he didn't. I think he cares and he wants to make it right this time, oh by the looks of things he's becoming a good friend of the school in the meantime." Lucy got up preparing to leave Amanda to settle down for the night.

"Thank you Lucy for all the advice"

"Don't worry, thank you for letting me use my brain over your complicated life" Lucy giggled and soon Amanda joined in.

"Night"

"Night"

"_Peter's!"_

"_Yes sir" Peter's came charging back into the room._

"_Cancel all my plans for tomorrow, Amanda's coming round. Get this room cleaned in the morning and tell one of the maids to fetch a nice suit for me tomorrow"_

"_You spoke to her then"_

"_Oh, yes here sweet voice" Pier's paused as he remembered listening to her speaking. Piers was still lying on his bed. He leaned across to his chest of drawers that stood next to his bed. He opened his top draw and retrieved Amanda's wedding ring. He smiled as the ring court the light._

"_Tomorrow this will be back where it belongs; on the hand of my beautiful wife"_

"_You so sure that she's going to come back?"_

"_Can't I hope Peter's?" _

"_Yes you can sir...But you see I hate seeing you really un-happy, it hurts me to just stand and watch which most of the time I can do nothing to help" As Peter's began speaking on his phone contacting a maid, Piers continued staring at the ring he was holding. Peter's then slammed his phone shut and headed out of the room._

"_Everything is done sir, have a good night and I wish you all the best tomorrow"_

"_Goodnight Peter's"_

"_Goodnight sir" Peter's shut the door, Piers' room was now pitch black. Piers wasn't scared as the dark un-like Amanda, but every night she had been away he still kept a night light on; it was purely out of habit but it made him feel that she was there and with him. But that would all change tomorrow. It wouldn't seem weird anymore having the light on when she would be with him. Piers smiled, he kissed the ring and returned it into his draw._

"_Roll on tomorrow" He rolled over to face away from the life and shortly feel asleep._


	11. there's always a catch

**Chapter 11- there's always a catch**

"Amanda are you sure about this?" Lucy was almost leaping down the stairs to catch up with Amanda.

"Why do you care it's not going to affect you" Amanda was still trying to run down the stairs but found it too difficult to do so while looking at Lucy. She paused, hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder so it was in a better position and turned to face Lucy who was a bit red in the face.

"Well one thing he could be telling a lie, you know how smooth he can talk. Personally I think he's talking garbage."

"What do you mean?"

"He's changed incredible a lot in the short period you have been away from him, isn't that a bit convenient?"

"So, maybe he means it. How can you change your mood over night? Yesterday you were telling me to get back with him now you're trying to stop me. Make sense Lucy"

"It's your decision but I was thinking about it last night. Maybe it's a trap for you"

"How can it be a trap for me?" Amanda pushed the bag off her shoulders and dropped it on to the floor.

"Well maybe he's getting you back only so you can have the baby then you will just get hurt again"

"But Lucy, I can't be sure...I'm struggling to cope without him. Even though it did hurt being with him but...I've grown to live with it and I miss it. Piers is a bad man I know that but if he didn't have me he would have some poor defenceless slapper by his side, making her life a living misery. Its better that it happens to me than another."

"Here let me help you with that" Lucy grabbed the bag and placed it back on to Amanda's shoulder. "Just be careful. You don't deserve a life with him but if you choose it then I won't argue about it"

"Till we next meet again"

"Bye Amanda"

"Bye Lucy, bye everyone" Amanda nodded to most of the women in the corridors till she reached the main door and exited out to the real world.

"_Sir Piers, is it true you have given money to St Trinian's?" One of the hooded men in the room stood up confidently watching Piers' reaction._

"_Why yes Mr Dubard I have... It doesn't mean anything. It's a bribe you see as most of you have heard Amanda has left me and is staying at St Trinian's. I can't risk Amanda bringing up my child without me, she could teach the child bad social skills, the child needs a father figure as all children need them. I despise any man who has left a woman to do a fathers job."_

"_So you haven't given them money?" Piers' leaned forward; fury was building up in his eyes. The hooded man sat down and shied away under his robes._

"_As I was saying it is a bribe, Amanda will return to me. When Amanda is safely in my grip, I will send a team of men to St Trinian's to retrieve the cheque or money. We will then sell fake proof to the press that St Trinian's stole money from me. They will be found guilty and would have to pay a fine or do something for me" Piers leant back into his chair; he was looking at his newly manicured fingernails. "I'll give them a lesson they will never forget" Men around the table began to snigger; others were applauding the chosen idea. "Now gentlemen I want all of you to be on a good behaviour today as we will have a guest around the building today. You may all not get to see the visitor but just in case if you do. Be the gentlemen that you are. I must head off as my guest will be here soon."_

"_She under He for eternity" All the men spoke in unison and exited the room. Piers and Peter's exited the room to a stair case that leads straight to the corridor that connected Piers' room._

"_Remember to act that you have changed..."_

"_Sir isn't it you who has to act like you have changed..."_

"_Shut up Peter's just do as I say. Get are best men tonight and get them to break into St Trinian's; get the money and gather as much information as possible so that it will look like they have stolen the money"_

"_Yes Sir...But you're not keeping your promise to Amanda"_

"_What promise?"_

"_That you wouldn't hurt her anymore, Sir if she finds out that you haven't changed then she's going to go for good this time."_

"_No she won't"_

"_How can you be sure this time?"_

"_Because Peter's I'm not going to let her go this time, it hurt me too much and the fact she wants to come back is making my prediction clear to me."_

"_But Sir..."_

"_No Peters I'm not going to argue with you, thanks to you over the past couple of days Amanda has been away you have set my mind straight and again made my aware of my beliefs and I'm not going to forget them...Now Peter's Amanda will be arriving soon, escort her to my room when she arrives."_

"_But Sir..."_

"_PETER'S!"_

"_Yes sir" As Piers arrived at his door, Peter's split apart from Piers direction to the direction of the front door where he would wait for Amanda._

"Stupid bus service, always late" It was now chucking it down with rain. Amanda was standing at the nearest bus stop from St Trinian's; she was almost alone except for an old lady who was taking up all the room in the shelter. Amanda had no choice but to stand in the rain, she occasionally walked in and out of the Lady's vision to signal that she was getting soaked because of her. Amanda soon gave up on signalling; she sighed and slammed her body against the outside of the shelter to lean upon it as it looked like the bus wasn't going to arrive any sooner. Amanda glanced down to her watch.

"I could walk there and be quicker than the bus" She muttered through clenched teeth as she was getting cold.

"In a rush child?" Amanda looked round to see if there was anyone around until she knew that the voice had come from the old lady. Amanda moved away from the shelter and back in the sight of the lady.

"Well...I have a very...Important meeting...or something along the lines of that"

"By the look of your age...Is it a date"

"Sort of" Amanda laughed; she had never met a nosier woman in her life.

"Is he nice?"

"Umm..." Amanda sighed she couldn't finish off the sentence. The old lady looked at Amanda but stared at her hand.

"You're married...You're not cheating"

"Oh no...No I'm not that kind of person" Amanda leant against the bus stop post and look down the road staring into space. The women looked up on to Amanda's face and squinted.

"I recognise you...From the paper"

"Yeah, you probably do" Amanda was beginning to scrap her trainers on the curb out of pure nervousness. The old lady drew in air as she began to speak.

"You're Lady Pomfrey, Sir Piers Pomfrey's wife"

"Yes I am"

"Forgive me here come out of that rain and sit here" The old lady shifted her shopping bags from the seats and patted the now free seat next to her. "There you go Ma'am"

"Please don't call me that, I'm no different to you...Well that's how I like to think of it, Piers would say otherwise but he's not here" Amanda slowly sat on the seat still watching the road, hoping to see the bus.

"Why are you taking public transport dear when you could have a private limousine?"

"I don't know...It just felt right to go by bus but now I might call for a taxi" Amanda looked at her watch again, sighed and rested her head on her hands.

"Let me guess you're off going to see Sir Pomfrey and you're going to be late"

"Yep"

"Why don't you ring him to say that you're going to be late, isn't that what you do when someone is expecting you?"

"Yes...Yes I should" Amanda reached into her pocket and retrieved her mobile.

"Piers...It's me Amanda I'm going to be late, as well...I have no way of transport to yours...Hope you get this message soon, I'll be round as soon as I can." As she ended the conversation she stood up and looked both ways of the road. There was no sign of the bus.

"I'm sorry...Sorry I didn't get your name"

"Joan"

"Well I'm sorry Joan but I have to get to my husband as soon as possible. Do you want me to call a taxi as I don't think the bus is going to get here anythime soon?"

"If you wouldn't mind...I don't have a mobile, I don't get the latest technology" Both women smiled and Amanda called for a taxi. Amanda waited with the lady till she was out of sight going down the road to her destination in the taxi. It was still raining and Amanda was not looking forward to the long walk ahead of her.

"_Peter's" Piers was running out of the AD1 church to find Peter's standing under the shelter of the building waiting for any sign of Amanda. "Go get the car, were going to pick her up"_

"_Why sir?" Peter's spoke as they made their way to the car._

"_She is going to walk here and in this rain I don't want her getting ill which could affect the baby"_

"_Right ok sir" When they got to the car Piers entered the back of the car while Peter's entered the front as he was driving. As Peter's started the engine he turned round to face Piers._

"_So where is she" Piers reached for his phone and dialled Amanda's number._

"_Amanda...Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up"_


	12. Love's bitter sting

**Chapter 12- love's bitter sting**

Piers was soon to pick Amanda up, the roads were clear and it was only a 15 minute drive to the bus stop from the AD1 buildings. When the car pulled up, Peters scrambled to his feet as he rushed out of the car. He opened the door leading into the backseats, Amanda entered cautiously; taking in the surroundings of the car. Piers was sitting in the middle of the row of seats. As Amanda entered he turned to face her, gave his hand so to help pull her into the car with ease. Nothing was said till Amanda was comfortable in her seat next to Piers. Piers looked up into Amanda's great blue eyes and remembered the first time he stared into them the day they had met. Piers lifted his hand so it rested upon hers.

"It's nice to see you" Piers sighed, with his other hand he grabbed her chin so that she had no choice but to face him. Tears were already building up in her eyes; one tear trickled down her cheek and slowly made its way to Piers' hand, he wiped it away by soothing her face with his touch. Piers began to edge closer to Amanda wanting so desperately to take those lips; those sweet wet lips that he had missed. Amanda could see the desperation in his eyes as he occasionally glanced at her lips while he came forward to her. When Piers was only about 10 centimetres from getting what he wanted so badly, she realised her hand from his grip and pushed him back into his chair.

"Piers no! I don't know what I'm doing but I defiantly know I shouldn't do that. You have to show me you have changed before I go back to doing anything like that with you"

Piers looked pained; he so wanted her back in his arms but if she wanted to wait then he would have to fight off his temptation to take her without permission. Piers looked down at his shoes, avoiding any eye contact with Amanda. She sighed and placed her hand on his.

"It's not that I don't love you anymore...It's just I need to be sure this time. I know how quickly you can change, I'm not that convinced about you starting to care for St Trinian's" As Amanda said the two words he despised, he curled up his nose in disgust. "See this is what I mean...You hate them. You still want to destroy them. I know you Piers; that's why I started my own secret organisation to try and stop you." Piers looked up, he still had the expression of hurt but this time it was mixed with elements of anger.

"So all this time, I was failing to destroy St Trinian's it was because of you and your little posse" Piers began to spit as he spoke. Amanda removed her hand just for safe measures. "That's why you were so interested in me talking about that stupid school...Bloody women!" He lifted his arm, tensing his muscles ready to slap Amanda in the face. She retreated back into her seat, readying herself for the blow. Piers paused for a moment when he heard her whimper, she was scared and frightened; he didn't like see her like that. He slowly lowered his arm. As Amanda was still trying to protect her face in between her arms, Piers slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her over so that she was leaning on top of him; with her head resting on his chest. Amanda removed her hands barricading her face and wrapped them around him holding him close to her. Piers rest his head on the top of hers. One of his hands was now stroking one of her arms, slowly and softly till Amanda's breathing return to normal and had stopped the will to cry.

"I knew you hadn't changed" Amanda sobbed into Piers jacket, hiding her face in the material; inhaling his scent which she loved.

"Amanda it's hard for me...You want me to be a completely new person" Piers looked down at Amanda, she was attempting to try and hold more tears in side. "But I promise you I can change, I just need time" She looked into his big gorgeous brown eyes that were sparkling in the sun light.

"But...I don't want you to change" Piers soon grabbed Amanda's chin with his hand so that she was facing him.

"What did you say?"

"Umm..." Amanda sighed. "I don't know what I want anymore." Piers now had a massive grin on his face; he had heard what she had said and he couldn't hold himself any longer. He leaned in so that his face was level with Amanda's and slammed his lips to hers. Amanda tried to push him off put this time all his weight was supporting him on her. Amanda soon gave into him and passionately kissed him back. Piers grunted with victory as his tongue entered her mouth. It wasn't long till Amanda had one last go to get him off of her; this time it succeeded. Piers fell back and banged his head on the car door, knocking him into unconsciousness. Amanda looked horrified; she removed her seat belt and kneeled beside him, moving him so he was in a more comfortable position.

"Oh god what have I done" She placed her hand on the side of his face, with her other hand she was checking for any damage, When suddenly Amanda could hear Peter's voice.

"Everything alright in there just seems a bit...Quiet" Amanda placed Piers head gentle on the car floor where it rocked to the movements of the car.

"Yes...Everything's fine" She lied through gritted teeth; she blamed herself for this, her selfish being caused this to happen.

"Well just to let you know, we will be there in 5 minutes"

"Thank you" Amanda said, panic was taking over. She had to wake Piers up soon or she was in for it. She tried tapping him on the face but still he didn't move. She looked around and found a bottle of fresh water in the side of the door. She grabbed it; it was a new bottle so it was filled to the brink with water. She tore off the lid and looked back at Piers.

"Sorry for this...Love" When she finished speaking she squeezed the bottle with all her strength. The water came squirting out and as soon as it came into contact with Piers skin; he jumped back to life. He gasped as the cold water trickled down his face. Amanda couldn't help but giggle. Piers saw the bottle in her hands. He rushed towards Amanda with his hands out. Amanda though he was going to attack her so she tried to get up and move away but she tripped over her own feet and landed on the floor in front of Piers. He took the bottle from Amanda's hand; and held her tightly to the floor as he spilt the water over her. The water was freezing and Amanda too gasped as the water trickled down her back as she sat up. Piers was smiling, he threw the empty bottle to the side and kissed Amanda on the lips again. When he pulled away to breath, Amanda whacked him on the side of the arm.

"That wasn't funny" Amanda was fuming, never had one of her tricks back fired on her.

"Well you're the one who pushed me into the door" Piers was now soothing his head with one hand where he had hit it.

"I thought you were going to attack me" Piers ruffled his wet hair making it look messy; he smiled at how serious Amanda was being.

"Come on darling, what have we just been talking about...I'm taking it step by step. First thing not to hurt you my love...And also you're already wet from the rain." Amanda blushed, Piers noticed this and chuckled. "Come on you did it to me"

"That's the point, you're not meant to do it to me, and anyway that water was cold" Piers raised an eyebrow, Amanda stared at him then paused. All of a sudden a smile crept onto Amanda's face and they both burst out laughing. Piers then again pulled Amanda closer to him and played with her hair. The car then soon stopped and the door swung open, sunlight was pouring in almost blinding Piers and Amanda. She never realised that the car windows were tinted black. Peter's looked into the car and frowned at the sight of both of them soaked and lying on the floor in each others' arms. Peter's shock his head and helped Amanda out of the car and escorted them to the building door.

"I think we can take it from here Peter's, we both do live here" Peter's nodded and returned to the car, and drove out of sight. Piers turned round back to Amanda; she hooked her arm with his arm as they walked into the building. Amanda remembered the route, she felt a little nervous as she realise he was leading her to his bedroom. When they reached the door that entered his room, Amanda stopped. Piers looked round; he lowered his arm so that his hand was now gripped around hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember when I said I wanted to know if you had changed before going back to doing anything" Piers sighed and walked closer to Amanda.

"I promised darling, I can wait. I just know this place is the most private room for us..." Piers was about to continue when Amanda walked up to the door and opened it. Amanda entered first remembering the sweet smell of the room. It looked different, till she recognised that the room had been cleaned. She walked around for a bit as Piers closed the door behind him. Amanda saw on the fake fireplace something new. Piers had place some new photo frames upon it. She looked close to see they were all of him and her, some at their wedding and some on their holiday. Amanda paused when she got to the last photo, her right hand came up to her face covering her mouth. The picture was showing her and Piers dancing together on the first day they had met, after being on the balcony at the nightclub on her birthday. "Like them?" Amanda turned round rather fast, almost losing her balance.

"I...I...I don't know what to say" Piers smiled, he then walked over to his draw that was next to his bed and retrieved her wedding ring. He got to Amanda and went down on one knee.

"Just say that you will come back..." Amanda's eyes opened wide.

"I...I...I don't know"

"Why?"

"Because sometimes Piers I want the truth"

"You have the truth"

"Piers I want the _truth"_ As Amanda spoke, the bedroom door opened. A fairly young male dressed in the AD1 robes walked in staring on what he was witnessing. Piers jumped up from one knee and stood with crossed arms in front of the man.

"What do you want Brian?" Piers cleared his throat as he put the ring in his suit pocket. Brian lifted up his arm and placed a small plastic bag in Piers hand. "What's this?" Amanda came in closer to see what it was, it was a ring but she couldn't figure what the symbol was on it.

"Sir your new AD1 ring" Amanda's mouth and eyes opened wide. She turned to face Piers. All his response was a gulp. The man quickly legged it out of the room as Amanda began to pace up and down.

"I can explain Amanda"


	13. photos with a million messages

**Chapter 13- Photos with a million memories**

"Should have known!" Amanda joked to herself. Piers reached out for her hand. "No Piers! Your just the same, you're the same no bo***cks man you were before, I can't believe I was going to give you a second chance" Amanda whipped her hand out of Piers. Amanda was about to open the door when Piers slammed against the door, preventing it from opening. "What are you doing?" Amanda screamed in his face.

"I can't let you go, not this time" He grunted as he placed his hand other her mouth and nose. Amanda could feel herself slipping into the blackness. Her head was screaming no! It wasn't long till Amanda fell into Piers' arms unconscious.

The light of the room became clearly visible for Amanda once again as she opened her eyes. The view of the ceiling was the only thing Amanda could see. She tried moving her hand to her head but was stopped mid-way. She slowly turned her head to look at her hand. As she did so the sound of another person's breathing became apparent that someone was lying next to her. Piers hand was gripped tightly around her hand, his knuckles white from the tension. Amanda tried to move her other hand but that too was stopped but this time it wasn't by Piers. She quickly looked over to the other hand. It was in hand-cuffs attached to the bed post. She looked back at Piers; his grin became more menacing every second.

"Let me go Piers!" She tugged at the handcuffs, she also failed to release her hand from him but he only increased his strength and made her whimper in pain. She glanced at his hand wrapped onto her now numb, pale white hand. The new AD1 ring was placed upon his middle finger. Without warning he slammed her hand onto the bed so it was back where it was when she was unconscious.

"I said I could explain, but still you never wanted to know my side of the story. Greedy minx's like you should obey your masters and listen to them or in your case me!"

"You are not my master! And you never will be, I will never give in to your stupid arrogant faith" The next thing Amanda felt was the piercing pain from her left side of her face, the pain felt like thousands of needles pinned into her face. She controlled her breathing and restrained herself not to cry. "Trust me to fall in love with a dimwit bulls*it like you a year ago" She spat in his face; he recoiled for a second wiped the spit off his face and leaned onto Amanda. With his free hand he clamped his hand around her neck putting only slight pressure on her throat. Amanda's breathing became quick as she tried to free her neck from his hand.

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! You are my wife and you will do what you're told!" Piers grip around her hand began stronger, his nails were digging into her and blood was starting to pour out. He also increased the pressure on her throat that now she was gasping for breath.

"...Please...Piers...You're...going...to...kill...me" As Amanda struggled to speak, Piers eyes widened and he quickly removed his hand from her throat. She panted and coughed as the sudden rush of air was a blessing to her. Her face was slowly returning to it's naturally colour from the shade of red it had been when he was strangling her. He then loosened his hand away from her dark red hand, covered in blood. Her chest was rising up and down trying to get as much oxygen as she needed to get back to feeling normal. Amanda could feel her eyelids dropping and getting dangerously close to falling back in to unconsciousness. She tried to fight back, but the pain was like a drug she couldn't resist. As soon as her eyelids close another pain came from her face but this time it wasn't a slap, it was more like a nudge or poke. Amanda found the strength to open her eyes again, Piers was looking straight at her, with a worried expression. But that wasn't enough her head decided to fall back into the pillow and her eyes closed again, this time he didn't try to wake her up.

_Piers stormed out of his room, he had left Amanda to be as she would just slip into unconsciousness. Piers hadn't even realised how much pressure he was putting on her neck_ when he was angry. _He had realised her other hand from the hand-cuffs and locked the door so she couldn't escape. Peter's was coming down the stairs when Piers slammed him into the wall._

"_What's this?" Piers lifted up his hand to show Peter's the AD1 ring. "Where did it come from" Piers was growling at Peter's. "Amanda hates me for it when I never even asked for it"_

"_Umm...I ordered it for you...well all of us did in AD1 we were thinking that you was getting to distracted with...well her. We thought it was best if we reminded you of your title." Piers pulled Peter's hair so that he was pinned to the wall._

"_When she had left me you were the one who told me to chase her, too get her back"_

"_Well...Sir really it wasn't me...It was the others they dragged me into it. They need a leader sir and that's you" Piers sighed, he realised his hand from Peter's now scruffy hair. Peter's straightened his suit and stretched his neck._

"_Then why was it given to me today, you and all of them knew I had a guest today"_

"_Sir, they knew it was her...And they think you need to show her that you are boss" _

"_Because of your...No because of their actions I have lost my future"_

"_Sorry, sir I don't follow" Piers raised an eyebrow and Peter's automatically pinned himself to the wall again._

"_Amanda is no way going to be with me...Well peacefully anymore. I don't want her having an abortion and destroying my only chance I have of having a son with her"_

"_Or girl, sir, she hasn't had the test yet to see what gender it is."_

"_Oh...she will wish it's a boy" Piers paused and there was a massive thud and the sound of glass breaking coming from Piers room. He turned and sprinted down the hall._

"_Sir, just to tell you the men can't get into St Trinian's tonight, there isn't enough time, they can do it tomorrow for you sir, sir?" It was too late Piers was already out of sight._

The pain had now died down to soreness; it spread across Amanda's neck and hand. The light was almost blinding as she once again opened her eyes. She could see that the hand-cuffs had been removed and she was free from the bed. She slowly sat up; she looked down at the covers on her right. The sheets were covered in dark, dried blood. The sight of her right arm, told her everything. Small but deep cuts were all around her wrist, finger marks were also seen clearly, imprinted into her skin. As Amanda clambered on to her feet, she froze has the weight of her body came apparent to her legs. She toppled over; she caught hold of the fireplace and supported herself using it. She slid her feet along the floor so that she was at the middle of the fireplace. As she looked up, right in front of her were the photos. Amanda tried to stand without the fireplace but her knees buckled under her and brought her down, clasping onto the floor. As she fell her arm caught several pictures and brought them down with her. Most of the frames broke and shattered glass was thrown everywhere. More blood was coming from Amanda's body as she occasionally cut herself trying to move. She didn't have the strength, not after what Piers made her go through. Amanda could hear fast footsteps heading towards the door. She turn to face it, her stare was then distracted by the photo frame that was half broken beside her. Half the glass had split apart into many pieces covering the floor. She reached out, carefully pulling the photo out. Tears started pouring out of her face when she brought the picture into view. The photo was their wedding, the photo showed only Amanda and Piers kissing under an apple tree in a gorgeous garden in the church grounds. She could remember all of the quests cheering as they kissed, they both seemed so happy then. She knew who Piers really was then but still she married him because she loved him. Another tear came running down her face. With the same hand that grabbed the photo she tried to push it back to the photo frame but failed and just left a massive mark of blood covering the two happy people she didn't recognised today, she wasn't the same person and neither was Piers. The footsteps became louder and it became clear that they were running. Amanda just found the strength to roll onto her back and stare at the ceiling. Small sharp pains began to appear as her body was being cut and scuffed by the glass. Amanda could barely hear the noise of a key being forced into the door lock and the door being swung open hitting the wall with a loud bang. Amanda rolled her head towards the noise; her vision began to get blurry. She saw someone in the door way and then almost leaping to her side. It was all silent till everything came crashing to her. Her vision returned back to normal and so did the noises that were coming from the person.

"Amanda are you ok? What happened...? Here" Piers reached out both hands to help Amanda to her feet, she stumbled twice but both times Piers had caught her and saved her from landing on the glass again. He slowly lifted her up and softly placed her back on to the bed, he then returned to the mess on the floor; firstly picking up the frames that had not been damaged.

"I couldn't move my legs, I tried to walk but then I fell and all that came with me...I didn't mean too, here let me help you" Amanda moved and grunted as a piece of glass still stuck in her was pushed deeper into her ribs. Piers rushed up towards her and pushed her back onto the bed and removed the piece of glass.

"I think its best you stay there"

"But you shouldn't do that, it's a woman's job as you would say" Piers sighed as he noticed the photo that Amanda had accidently bleed upon. He wiped most of the blood off it and sat on the bed next to where Amanda's feet were.

"Don't say that, please. I need to tell you this, I didn't want this" Piers took his AD1 ring and placed it on the bed. "I put it on because I was angry at you, but believe me I was planning on leaving but..."

"But what?" Amanda struggled to sit up but she managed it without any help.

"Amanda it's hard for me to leave it...I **can't **leave it." Amanda's eyes were still filled with tears, some of pure anger but others of sympathy and love. "Do you remember when this picture was taken" Piers looked over to Amanda, avoiding looking at the injures he had cause on her. She nodded as a reply as both of them stared at the photo. "It was one of the happiest days of my life"

"Piers I can't go through with this anymore, all you want me for is to give you a son so you can teach him to be stuck up like you" Piers pretended not to hear her words, they stung in his heart; even though it was mainly the plan it still hurt him.

"Do you remember that night? The night that you got pregnant" Amanda couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst into crying, not caring how loud she was being. Piers leaned in closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"In your vowels you promised you would obey me, that's all I want you to do. It's the natural order, and as your master I will take care of you."

"Stop it Piers...It's all lies, stupid lies to make me fall to my knees. I won't give into you, however much you plead."

"Think about what you're saying because I can make your life worse" Amanda flew to her feet and stood right in front of Piers.

"How can it get any worse than this" Amanda then tried to escape out of the door, but Piers was too quick and caught her leg which made her fall over on the floor still covered in glass. Unfortunately Amanda landed straight on a long, think piece of glass that stabbed its way into her hand. She screamed in pain as she tried to pull it out of her hand. Piers was already on his feet and trying to help Amanda. Piers quickly grabbed hold of her hand and yanked the piece of glass out, she screamed in even more pain. Piers quickly grabbed the sheets from the bed and with them applied pressure onto Amanda's wound. She was rolling side to side, clenching her hand, crying from the tortuous pain.

"Amanda keep putting pressure on it, I know it may hurt more but please do so"

"I fu*king hate you!" she said still screaming from the pain. Piers saw no reason to lash out at her as it was his fault all of this happened; she had every right to be angry with him.

"Just come back onto the bed and I'll go get a doctor" Amanda nodded, she whimpered as she made her way back over to the bed. "Did you hurt anything else?"

"No...Just hurry...Please" Piers sprinted down the hall and was soon way out of sight. "You fool, I'm not stay with you, not even if my life depended on it" She struggled to keep her voice down so no one could hear her. She tightly clenched her wounded hand and hobbled over to the desk in the corner of the room. She quickly wrote on a piece of paper and then limped out of the room and surprisingly slipped out of the building without anyone seeing.

_It wasn't long till Piers return to the room with a whole host of men following him._

"_Sh*t!" He kicked the work desk chair, it slammed into the table making the table shake. A single piece of plain white paper drifted down from the table and on to the floor. Piers noticed this; he turned round to the men and told them to get ready in his helicopter. As all the men hurried away, Piers bent down and read the letter addressed to him._

Piers,

I'm sorry but you can't expect me to give into you, so I guess this is the beginning of our cat and mouse chase. I was going to give you a second chance but now I don't see the point in trying. The child will be fine in my protection away from you; I won't let you ruin the child's life because of your family "religion" So this is good bye for a while. But just know this, you're the only one who's ruined this, it was never me.

Till next time, my love.

Your darling wife Lady Amanda Pomfrey.

_Piers couldn't help it tears began to spill from his eyes. He was so close to keeping her and now she was gone. Piers could hear Peter's entering the room. Quickly Piers stuffed the letter neatly into his inside pocket and wiped his eyes before Peter's could see._

"_Is it already?"_

"_Umm, yes sir" Peter's was looking confused at the mess on the floor. "I don't know how you have managed it but everyone is willing to go along today. Where is it we are going to?" Piers turned round with a smug look on his face._

"_We're heading to that stupid school St Trinian's to finally destroy it"._


	14. Fight or Flight

**A/N: sorry it's taken so long, I've been on my practice DOfE expedition, I'll write a lot over this week. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love hearing what you guys have to say about the story so far.**

**Fight or flight**

She struggled through the night, in the cold, damp conditions limping to her destination. Amanda wasn't far from St Trinian's now but the pain from her body made the distance seem so much longer. Her less injured hand was snaked round her other clamping the soaked bed cover that Piers had wrapped round to keep pressure on the wound. The clothe couldn't absorb anymore blood and now the red liquid started trickling down her arm and continued down her chest and belly, then it would drip onto the moist grass or cool road creating an occasional trail behind her along the path. The streets were bare from passersby, no one to help or assist Amanda in her slow approach to St Trinian's. Only the sound of the slightly breezy wind kept her company. She could feel her mobile vibrating every 2 minutes which she guessed was from Piers ringing her, testing herself from picking up she continued down the road till she arrived at St Trinian's main gate. The gates immediately opened when Amanda stumbled onto her knees right in front of the path. Two fairly small girls rushed out, both the same height. The girls clambered onto all fours, snuggled under Amanda's arms and slowly lifted her up so that she was standing but with help from the girls. Amanda looked to her sides and instantly recognised the girls; they must have been on the last few minutes of their night watch.

"Tania, Tara...I'm so glad to see you" Amanda moaned through gritted teeth as they made their way to Mrs Fritton's office. Amanda looked up as they closed in on the massive mansion ahead of them. She could see huge groups of girls' squishing against the glass windows to get a clear view of Amanda and the girls. Some realised what had happened and left the windows when others just stayed there for longer. It wasn't long till Annabelle, Lucy, Bianca, Chelsea, Roxy and Zoe came running out to give the twins a hand carrying Amanda to the office. When she was comfortable on the couch awaiting the arrival of their head mistress.

"Miss is going to bring Matron so she can check your injures" Roxy assured Amanda that everything was going to be ok.

"Who did this to you?" Lucy was already looking at Amanda's bloody arm, her fingers prodding the open wound, making sure it wasn't serious.

"No one...I mean it was my fault" Amanda grunted as Lucy was digging even deeper into the cut.

"So it wasn't Piers?" Chelsea was obviously confused, as she frowned and looked around at all the girls sighing in her face.

"Of cause not, I was the one who managed to break the glass; I was trying to leave when Piers grabbed my leg and I fell and landed on a piece of glass" Chelsea's face contorted when she looked on to the injury.

"I'll take your word for it" She placed her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself gagging. As Chelsea turned around to stop herself staring at the mess on Amanda's hand Camilla Fritton and Matron came stumbling through the door each holding a Tequila in one hand and a shot of vodka in the other. Miss Fritton froze as she too found the happening on earlier events hard to believe.

"Why that scruffy; no good; pompous; son of a B*tch. Piers really has it in for himself" Miss Fritton slammed her drinks down on the nearby coffee table, sat down next to Amanda on the sofa; reached for her phone and began to dial a number.

"It wasn't Piers it was me" Miss Fritton paused then hung up the phone.

"Then why are you here, surly Piers would patch you right up with the finest doctor's in Britain" Miss Fritton snorted as she leant back into her seat, examining Amanda's hand.

"I wanted to see if...Well If he could change. But he won't...Or as he says, He can't. I don't want to live that life but I have no choice." Amanda's uninjured hand fell to land on her tummy, she stared down; tears were building up in her eyes. The girls saw this and cuddled Amanda till she almost couldn't breathe.

"Matron, have a look at that hand and get it bandaged up. Then girls, escort Amanda back to her bed. She will need a long nights sleep to recover from that" Miss Fritton then picked up her drinks, gulped them in one and exited the room. Matron also finished her drinks and staggered over to Amanda.

"Let's have a look dear...Now there's nothing to worry, it hasn't gone too deep so to cause serious damage. I'll just get you cleaned up and bandaged then you'll just have to wait about 4 months till it fully repairs" Amanda's only reply was a nod, she knew that by cleaning the wound that it would sting more and she really wasn't looking forward to that. Most of the girls left for bed, as Matron was starting to slowly bandage the hand up. The pain was still there for Amanda, her eyes were watering but she felt no need to cry. After Matron was done, Amanda thanked her for her help and steadily walked up the stairs and into the bedroom area. All of the girls were changed into their pyjamas and Amanda felt like the odd one out as she still was wearing her casual clothes. As Amanda leaped on to her bed a white t-shirt fell on top of Amanda's chest.

"You might want to change your t-shirt" Amanda glanced to the side of her, to see Roxy smiling down at her.

"Thanks...This t-shirt doe's need a wash" Amanda's original shirt was covered in blood from the arm all the way to the bottom of the fabric. It had absorbed a hell of a lot of blood and was probably beyond wash repair. Amanda threw her old shirt on to the floor and tried on her new one. It was a perfect fit; not to tight but not too baggy. Amanda then lay back onto her bed, she wasn't under the covers; she was too tired to move. The only light in the room was the faint flicker of a nearby candle still lit. The slight mumble of first years snoring was the sound that all the girls could hear. Only a few girls were sound asleep; most of the sixth form girls were still awake.

"Do you think Piers is going to run after you Amanda?" Lucy grumbled as the snoring was getting on her nerves now. Amanda didn't reply, she was too busy checking her phone. No new messages and no missed calls.

"That's strange" Amanda thought she was speaking in her mind but actual the words slipped out and almost all the girls who were awake shot up to her side.

"What's strange?" Annabelle asked looking worried.

"I've got no messages or even missed calls from Piers. It's weird of him to stop trying to contact me" All the girls leaned forward and each took turns staring at the phone.

"He's up to something" Chelsea placed her hands on her hips. "We all know Piers to not give up, defiantly against women" Most girls mumbled agreements.

"Look girls, it's probable nothing. He might have just gone to bed as its pretty late now"

"Amanda you're scared of the truth, your making excuses" Lucy folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. Amanda sighed and placed her phone back in her pocket.

"Can't I wish for it to be like that?"

"Amanda we're not telling you how to think...Piers is a powerful man, we just don't want you unprepared" Lucy shrugged her shoulders; released her arms from the crossed position and placed one hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"You might be right...Piers can be un-predictable" Amanda looked down to her phone once more, nothing was different. "We better get to sleep, it's getting late" All the girls spun round and returned to their beds, all whispering good nights to each other. One of the girls still standing blew out all the remaining candles, and then entered their beds. Amanda couldn't be bothered to get changed into something. She rolled onto her side so she could hug herself, to feel secure. Amanda found herself drifting into a short sleep, until a roaring noise was coming from outside. She rolled back onto her back and lifted one eye. The corridor was still pitch black but she could see the Silhouette of many girls out of their beds looking around.

"What's going on, it's not morning yet" Amanda moved her healthy hand and managed to turn on a nearby light.

"That noise...It's familial...It sounds like a helicopter" Roxy muttered as she stumbled around, trying to get a clear view out of the ceiling windows.

"You don't think it's him...You know the last time he broke in here, it was by helicopter" Lucy was already panicking; she was hiding behind her computer desk; with her favourite book onto of her head.

"I think that could be the answer" Annabelle butted in before any more worrying comments were made by other girls. As Roxy and Bianca continued to look outside through the windows, search lights began to glide across the school and around the bedroom area of the girls.

"Oh bugger it is him again, everyone get under cover" Roxy shouted as she flung herself behind her own bed. Many girls paused for a moment before running around the place looking for spare areas of comfort and safety. The loud, wind sound was becoming louder and louder till most of the girls had to cover their ears from the pain of the noise. Glass shattered everywhere, followed by men fully dressed in black and screams from the first years. As the men quickly removed themselves from there harnesses, they were soon looking around at the girls and pause when one of them pointed out Amanda. They grabbed her from her bed and threw her on the floor just under the yet again broken window. More screams were being produced as some of the men had restraint some of the girls from running to Amanda's side. Bianca was quick, she kicked the man in the privates and skidded over to Amanda; gripping her tightly in a hug, protecting her from the men covered in black.

"Get back into place, little miss" One of the men, slipped off his glove and slapped Bianca in the face. Amanda jumped up and punched him right on the nose. Two men grabbed Amanda's two arms and pinned her onto the floor. They pushed Amanda's head hard onto the ground so that she couldn't see the person entering the room by a rope ladder.

"Now, Now Daniel...I told you to go easy on my wife. You didn't believe the reputation of St Trinian's. Please remove your self's off my wife, she can't do much damage now" Amanda felt the pain from her back disappear and she was able to lift up her head. She blinked as one of the search lights from the helicopter caught her eye. She closed her eyes tightly and looked away for a second, then retried to see again. Piers was standing over her with his hand stretched out as to help her on to her feet. She accepted and Piers softly brought her up so that she was standing again. He smiled when the horror on her face went as she clearly saw who it was. "I know you gave me a note, but you did give me a horrible scare...As I said I'm not going to let you leave this time" Piers smoothly grabbed Amanda's arms so she had no choice but to hug him. Piers placed one hand over her head; massaging the area which had been slammed onto the floor. Piers then click his fingers and the next thing Amanda saw was all the men were producing small fuel bottles from their coats. Amanda pulled away from Piers but he had already tightened his arms around her waist.

"Let go of me!" Amanda screeched as she forced her hands free from touching Piers. "Why are you doing this?"

"To destroy this place once and for all" Piers grinned again and threw Amanda onto her knees as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. "Now you little girls, as you are aware my men are covering this place in petrol, which is highly flammable. Do as I say and you will all survive. If you don't obey me then you all burn alive" Piers began to laugh, followed by the rest of the men joining in.

"You're a monster" Annabelle yelled from across the room.

"I'm not a monster; this is merely pest-control. Now where is your beloved Headmistress?" No one answered. "Come on girls, cat got your tongue"

"How could you do this? How could you do this when you could have her? Why can't you realise if you stop all this she will be right at your side" Lucy blurted out. She paused then covered her mouth. Piers slowly turned round to face Lucy who was still hiding under the table.

"Well she's mine anyhow...She's confused on what she wants, she did return to me" Piers glanced down occasional to watch Amanda's reactions.

"Yeah, for a short period of time"

"Watch your mouth little lady, or you will jeopardize all the girls' lives in this room. It would only be a matter of time till SHE comes back to me"

"Shut up all of you! Stop saying she, I know you're talking about me...Piers if this is all because you want me then just have me, don't risk the lives of my friends just to get to me" Amanda shoved herself back onto her feet and her hands were on her hips.

"If only it was that simple Darling. I'm fed up of this stupid school, it seems everywhere I turn it's there in my face. And you still fall back to this place; take this place out of the matter and you have no place to go but to stay with me" Piers growled as he spoke. Amanda looked down on the floor, seeming fascinated at the glass pieces scattered on the floor. "So what's it going to be? Burn or be the natural cattle you were meant to be?"


	15. Burn Baby Burn

**Chapter 15- burn baby burn!**

"What happened to equality Piers? You know one of the mainframes to a good relationship...wait a minute, you don't have a relationship" Annabelle slid to Amanda's side, making sure she pushed the glass away from her feet avoiding stepping onto it.

"Still the girl to have such courage, Annabelle...Come on girls...Times ticking; I have business meetings to plan...So hurry up your decision" Piers clicked open the lighter; his finger was hovered dangerously close to the ignition.

"How the hell do you think you're going to get away with this?" Amanda was still on her knees. She could feel the grip of one of the men in black lifting her up. She gave in and followed the man's orders. He then pushed Amanda behind Piers, so that she was right under the broken window; in clear reach of the rope ladder.

"My dear, do you really think the press will believe these dirty, rotten school girls against me?" Piers chuckled then snorted.

"Watch what you say about them, I'm one of them as well!" Amanda began to step forward, so to stand right behind Piers. She crossed her arms as he spun around.

"You're not anymore...You left years ago."

"Once a St Trinian always a St Trinian" Amanda smiled to herself, she really was enjoying tell Piers off.

"You won't be when you're with me...Men start covering this place." Piers clicked his fingers again. The men all returned to their petrol cans and almost threw them across the room. Some men were shaking them violently making sure all the liquid was splashed on the floor. Screams from all girls were becoming louder as they started to run for the exit door. Unfortunately many of the men beat them to it and blocked it with their very own massive body guard, who looked over everyone in the room; even though he was a complete fool.

"Going somewhere girls?" Piers joked as he violently grabbed Amanda by her arm. He shoved her so that their bodies were touching each others. He slipped his right arm round her waist and with his other arm, which his hand held the lighter. He grabbed the lowered rope ladder. As it reached the floor he quickly climbed onto it before it began to rise. Amanda squeaked at first then grabbed hold tight of Piers to prevent herself from falling back or being pulled up by just her arm. She couldn't get out of Piers grip so she gave into him. She dug her face into his suit, not wanting to watch the school she loved and the friends she adored burn. Amanda could now feel the coldness of the night, mixed with the wind created by the helicopter. Soon Amanda could feel the ground at her feet, but it wasn't ground. It was the floor of the helicopter. Two men helped Amanda onto it and almost threw her into a seat and secured her tightly with the seat belts that pinned people to their seats. Amanda dared herself to open her eyes; she could see Piers bent down in front of her. He had her hand in his two hands and he was un-doing the bandage around it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amanda tried to pull it away but Piers only tighten his grip.

"I'm checking for infection, I don't want it to be chopped off later in life"

"Piers it's been seen too"

"Yeah by a St Trinian, I can't trust them" Amanda went silent and looked away. She could still see the room which all the girls were huddled in, trapped to see the light of death through a window. Piers noticed this and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me Piers, you're just a murderer. How can you possible think I can still love you?" Amanda stared into Piers eyes. They turned sad and Piers looked pained. He quickly straightened himself up and went back to the rope ladder.

"I'll be right back" The lighter was still in his hand as he lowered back into the room, out of sight from Amanda. She sighed as all she could her was the humming of the blades of the helicopter going around.

"_Made a decision girl's?" Piers re-entered the room with a smug look on his face. As soon as he touched down on the floor, many of the girls jumped to their feet._

"_She's going to hate you for the rest of her life, you pig!" Lucy screamed at him. She had finally come away from her hiding spot and entered the gang of girls being threatened._

"_I am aware of that, you girls have no manners. So back to the question...All I want is to know where Miss Camilla Fritton is"_

"_You won't get any information out of us" Chelsea then crossed her arms and released herself from the hold of one of the men. Piers sighed._

"_Girls it's not that hard, just a simple room name and that's it. This does depend if you live or not"_

"_Piers you do play a hard game" Every one paused as they recognised the voice._

"_Miss Fritton" Piers spun round and smiled even more as Miss Fritton came into the light that was being created by the helicopter._

"_You can free these girls now, you have the company of me" Miss Fritton waved for the girl to exit the room but the guard still wouldn't let them pass._

"_We can't get out Auntie...I mean Miss" Annabelle cried, Chelsea hugged her which then muffled her cry's._

"_What is this all about Piers?" Miss Fritton placed her hands on her hips._

"I want them here to see this" Piers sniggered as his hand which had the lighter in went into his inside coat pocket. Dumped the lighter in his pocket and pulled out the same gun he used to get the Shakespeare play out of Annabelle's hands. He pointed it straight at Miss Fritton. Piers smile became menacing as he felt in complete control.

"Piers just think about this. Blood on your hands...She's not going to be happy" Miss Fritton glanced upwards to signal to Piers who she was talking about.

"Well I don't want her leaving me again" Piers clicked the gun signalling that it was loaded.

"Is this all about you wanting her to stay with you...Piers you blind fool, she doesn't stay with you because you treat her like dirt." Annabelle had stepped forward into the space between Sir Pomfrey and Miss Fritton. "Maybe, if you would let us...Work something out. Join together, work as a team and stop all this fighting between the Pomfrey's and The Fritton's. Agree on the right way on how to treat women."

"Why you little minx, there is nothing wrong with how women should be treated as I see it. You all need a master to take control of you." Piers had now aimed the gun in Annabelle's direction.

"Piers listen to yourself. You were taught in a private school I presume?" Piers nodded as a reply. "Weren't you ever told how to respect a woman?"

"Yes...I respect women it's just they don't return the respect now a day's"

"Yes they do Piers; it's just different from olden times. Then it was women, who would do the housework, get pregnant, look after the child all to respect their chosen husband. Now a day's respect comes in to being loyal, understanding each other, and not being greedy but sharing stuff with one another. That's respect Piers, you just haven't recognised it."

"You said loyalty"

"Yes Piers, not cheating on some bimbo or one night stander. Think about it, Amanda has been loyal to you; she hasn't cheated on you, isn't that the respect that you need. To trust her...Piers whatever you were taught when you were younger it's all wrong. We have feelings and that means she does too. I can talk to her and persuade her to not run away from you again, but Piers you're the one who's making her do this. So please I ask you this...Please may you put the gun down?" Piers paused, at first he felt like pulling the trigger at both of them, never had he been insulted like that; being told everything that his father told him is all lies. But yet the feelings in his heart wouldn't go away, the feeling of love and guilt bled into his being. It was his fault and he felt horrible inside.

"I...I...I don't know what to say"

"Just put the gun down" Annabelle took a step closer to Piers.

"Annabelle don't go any further" Miss Fritton squeaked as Annabelle got dangerously close to Piers.

"Auntie I have to try, for all our sakes. So Piers deals a deal. You put the gun down and we can get the relationship back up and running so to speak...What do you say?"


	16. love or lust

**Chapter 16- love or lust?**

_Piers grip shifted from tight too loose against the handle of the gun. Sweet began to form on his palms and on his fore head. His breathing became heavy as the thought of finally destroying St Trinian's came into his head. But yet he was nervous because for once in his life he didn't know what he was doing. He could win everything if he pulled the trigger yet he'd lose the greatest thing he owns; even though he didn't know then._

"_Piers think about the child Amanda is going to give you. Do you think they will be proud if they knew that their father was a murderer...? Or do you want a child to admire you and wish to be just like you? Piers you need to be a good role-model for the child and this won't give you a good record." Annabelle was still stood between Sir Pomfrey and Miss Fritton. She wasn't scared anymore. She was doing the right thing, that's all she cared about. Piers finger slowly began to pull back the trigger. Annabelle closed her eyes, waiting for the pain; accepting her fate. As Piers got dangerously to fully pulling the trigger, He paused, looked down at the gun then at Annabelle. He could see the terror in her face. The thought of Amanda was the only thing that made him drop the gun and step back away from it. No one reacted; the gun was left on the floor, glinting in the search light. Piers looked down at the floor, hiding his tears that were building up in his eyes._

"_Sir, Sir what's going on? Should we still go ahead? Is it a no go? Sir have you changed your mind?" various men edged closer to Piers, creating a semi circle around him. Piers still didn't answer; he now had his head in his hands. The girls could see that Piers was now safe to approach, so many of the girls appeared from their hiding places and comforted Annabelle. But Annabelle wasn't paying attention to them; her mind was more fixed onto Piers. She walked cautiously over to Piers, placing her right hand on his shoulder._

"_Piers you have done the right thing, not just for Amanda and your baby; but for yourself. What's done is done, we can put that all in the past and make a clean slate, for you and St Trinian's and of course for you and your wife" Piers lifted his head slightly up, revealing a small smile of appreciation. Annabelle saw this and returned a sweet loving smile. Piers wiped his face, nodded to Miss Fritton, then walked back into the search light and the rope once more lowered down into the room. When Piers was positioned comfortable on the rope, he turned round to face the surprised looks on the girl's faces and the blank ones of the men._

"_Men retreat...Tonight seems not to be the night we all dreamed of" Piers looked straight back at Annabelle. "Thank you" Annabelle nodded as Piers made his way back up to the helicopter. Piers took a deep breath before he turned round to face Amanda._

Amanda refrained from looking at Piers but the slight glances at him were noticeable to him. Piers sat down next to her and attached himself to his seat with the seat belts. She looked up as the men in black returned into the helicopter, still with confused faces.

"What happened?" Amanda asked as the men flopped into their seats sighing.

"He happened" One of the men pointed to Piers. "Wouldn't pull the trigger...Sorry sir but I don't understand, they were almost begging for you to spare their lives. But yet you didn't go to plan. Why!" Amanda's jaw dropped and quickly looked over to piers. He was looking down at the floor when the man was speaking but now he was looking straight at Amanda. Amanda closed her mouth and gulped before she spoke.

"You've been crying your eyes are red" She smiled when Piers blushed. He once again wiped his eyes.

"Are they? Does it matter?" They both paused and continued staring into each other's eyes.

"It matters to me" Amanda softly placed her hand on Piers.

"Sir, Sir I want an answer to my question. Why quit right where you had the perfect change? We all want to know that" Piers eyes drifted away and looked round at all the men looking at him.

"Well then I better give you an answer. I couldn't do it. The plain truth,"

"Why couldn't you do it sir?"

Piers looked back to Amanda.

"Because I have too much to lose...They were right, I need to be the perfect role model for the child and being a murderer won't help." Amanda's eyes began to fill up with tears. One escaped and trickled down her cheek but was soon stopped by Piers free hand brushing it off. She smiled as Piers continued to rub her cheek.

"Well if you're not going to do it then I will. Where's your gun sir?"

"I don't have it anymore"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because why would I need it...? I don't want it anymore and neither should any of you" The man kicked the side of the helicopter making everyone jump.

"All you ever worked for is now ruined. AD1 is finished with, they're going to tell the world and all of us are going to pay the price. All because you went mushy for her, so don't blame me for this but you leave me no choice." The man reached into his left sock and pulled out a pocket knife. All of the men around the man froze and pinned themselves to the helicopter wall. When Amanda caught glimpse of the knife she also froze and couldn't blind. Her body just stayed still, she couldn't move it at all. The man sprinted over to Amanda. The arm which the knife was in was outstretched ready to make the fatal stab to her. Everything went slow for Amanda as she could see death running to her. She could see Piers fiddling with the seat belt restraining him, his clumsy moves making him even more frustrated; desperately trying to get out of the seat belt. As the man got a metre away from her Piers stopped and watched what was about to happen. It was clear to him that he wouldn't get out of his harness in time to save her. He stared as he feared watching the death of his wife, his love that he had to set right; the woman that would bring him a child into the world. Piers couldn't breath as the knife edged closer to Amanda. Her face already screwed up and facing away ready for the pain. Her eyes slammed closed as the sight of her death was scaring her. Both of them thought it to be the end of her but when the loud bang of a gunshot, Amanda had to open her eyes. The man that was once charging towards her had now stopped. A frown across his face as he leant down and observed the bullet wound in his chest. The knife slipped out of his weak hand. Piers managed to free himself from the seatbelts and he kicked the knife across the floor out of reach from the man. The man fell to his knees, and then clasped onto the floor, gagging for breath. The next thing Amanda felt was Piers hand on the side of her face.

"Are you ok?" Piers was just as scared as Amanda.

"I'm...I'm...I'm fine. Just shaken up that's all" Amanda placed her right hand on the opposite side of Piers face to which he had his hand on hers. Piers leant in closer to Amanda and kissed her on the lips. "What happened?" Amanda said when she had pulled away from Piers. No one had cared to see who had killed the man until now; they were more concerned on the dyeing man. One of the men in the huddle of men around the body pointed to the entrance of the helicopter where a black silhouette was being formed.

"Over there Miss" As the man lowered his arm, Piers stood up straightened his suit and then approached the person to get a clear view of them. As soon as he was close enough he paused and chuckled.

"Miss Camilla Fritton, I do believe this is all your doing"

"Yes Piers, do you really think I would let you go that easily, defiantly after you held a gun to my face...This I think needs to be handed back to you." Miss Fritton revealed Piers gun from her hand and forced it into his hands.

"I don't know what to say...I mean Thank you"

"For what"

"For saving the life of Amanda"

"Well she's not the one I'm fighting against"

"True...But if you didn't do what you just did then I would have to live without her."

"Sometimes I think that could be better for her. A life without you but I must not say anymore. You two seem happy together, well some times. Whatever you've got I don't want to be the one to destroy that. She belongs to you and you belong with her. Just do as Annabelle told you and love her, not be a stupid ignorant pig like you were."

"You had such power in those words till them." Piers joked as he emptied the gun of any more bullets that may be in it.

"But it's true...Even though this hurts me saying this" Miss Fritton sighed "...May there be peace with in the Fritton and Pomfrey families?" Miss Fritton held out her hand offering Piers to shake it.

"I...I..." Piers looked over to Amanda, she nodded and he returned looking at Miss Fritton. "This is hard for me to say this too as I have hated Fritton's all my life after my father had told me of our families encounters. But now I see that what my father had told me years ago was all lies...It's taken almost losing my wife to realise that, and I'm so thankful for you because you saved the woman that is everything to me and for that reason I agree." Piers grabbed her hand firmly and they both shook quiet fast. At first they hated touching one and other but soon after they both relaxed and smiled as the surrounding people cheered. Even Piers and Miss Fritton could hear the girls in the room below whooping and celebrating. When Miss Fritton finally let go of Piers hand she nodded and made her way back down the rope ladder they had used to get her up there. When she was back safely in the room, Piers signalled for them to move out and return home. All of the men sat down in their seats and belted up, all talking about what had just happened. Piers done the same and was soon back next to Amanda. He took her hand and smoothly rubbed it with his thumb.

"Oh how life is going to be different."


	17. A new start

**Chapter 17- a new start**

It had been 6 months since the life changing experience occurred at St Trinian's. Piers and Amanda still had arguments through out that time, but it was nothing about past beliefs and actions. As Amanda was getting close to the due date of the baby she began to feel irritable as she was way behind with sleep. Luckily this time Piers was more understanding than ever before. He too struggled to sleep as excitement corrupted his dreams. When Amanda went for route checkups on the baby, Piers refused to know the gender of the child, the truth was he didn't really care anymore, he was just happy to be with her.

_But now Piers was more nervous than anything, the news of his wife in hospital almost made him faint while playing tennis with sting._

"_I've got to go Sting, I will phone you the next time we can play again" Sting nodded as Piers ran off to quickly get changed in the private changing rooms in the sports park. As soon as he was changed he almost bashed into Peters._

"_Sir the car is ready; there is a bottle of water for you if you need a drink" Peters stumbled trying to keep up with Piers running to the car peters had pointed to._

"_Peters to be honest I don't really care I just want to be there in time to see the birth of my first child" Piers smiled as he finished speaking, the reality of him becoming a father today was a wonderful feeling for him._

"God it hurts!" Amanda screamed as nurses sprinted around the room preparing everything ready for the birth of the child.

"Ha, well no one said it would be easy...I have text Piers that you are in the hospital, he should be along shortly" Mrs Dubard's hand was gripped tightly, entangled with Amanda's. It was the exact time that the nurses began to tell Amanda to push. Sweat was pouring down her face, occasionally she screamed as pain rushed through her whole body.

It had been twenty minutes of pushing for Amanda when the nurses shouted over the screams that she was nearly there.

"What about Piers...I have to wait for him" Amanda panted as she had a quick break from the hard work she was going through.

"Your nearly there, come on...He will be here in time, I promise" Mrs Dubard placed her free hand on Amanda's forehead and She nodded when Amanda looked up to her with tears in her eyes.

"Another few pushes Lady Pomfrey, you can do it" The mid-wife calmly spoke as Piers entered the room panting just like Amanda. He leapt to her side and resumed the position where Mrs Dubard was. Piers kissed the side of her cheek closes to him.

"Are you ok my love?" Piers whispered in her ear. She laugh as she began feeling more pain from her lower body.

"Well I certainly don't feel ok" Her voice was croaky out of pure tiredness. Her body was crying to rest but she couldn't at that moment. A few more painfully pushes and the stressful noise broke as the sweet sound of a baby's cry drifted through the room. Amanda collapse back on the bed and sighed with relief. Piers hand tightened around her hand as she loosened her grip. Both their eyes wondered down to stare upon their new baby.

"Congratulations Sir Pomfrey and Lady Pomfrey, It's a beautiful baby boy" The nurse finished off weighing the baby and checking up of the baby's health. She then handed the crying child over to Amanda where as soon as they touched the baby stopped crying. Amanda kissed the forehead of the sleeping child and looked over to Piers who couldn't take his eyes of the baby. Tears were building up in his eyes. He placed his hand on the side of the child's face.

"A baby boy...My son" Piers was in shock, in the past few months he had convince himself that he was going to get a daughter down to his hatred on women earlier in life, thinking that was his fate. But seeing the boy child in his wife's arms made him have an over the top smile and almost slammed his lips to Amanda's. When they broke away Piers spoke. "What are we going to call him? I don't care what it is except for Piers junior, anything but that"

Amanda smiled at how open Piers was being, she always imagined Piers jumping in with the name before even considering her opinion. "How about Daniel?"

"Daniel Alexander Pomfrey?"

"I like it" Amanda kissed Piers on the lips and then continued staring at her child. "Here you hold him" Amanda slowly passed over Daniel to Piers. Piers weren't too sure how to hold him but after Amanda adjusted his arm positions he was ready to hold his child. When Piers had Daniel comfortable in his arms, the Childs eyes opened.

"Hello" Piers squeaked in a high pitched voice. The baby's arms reached out to touch his father's face. Piers stood up and walked to the nearby window to stare out and observe the world going by. Piers peace of mind was soon broke from Peters entering the room with Miss Fritton.

"Oh Sir that's lovely, so what is it?" Peters leaned over to Piers to get a look at the baby, followed by Miss Fritton peeking round Piers shoulder.

"He looks a lot like you Pomfrey" Miss Fritton giggled as she sat down next to Amanda in a visitor's chair.

"He?" Peters questions as he turned around to once again look at the child.

"Yes Peters this is our baby boy, Daniel Alexander Pomfrey"

"But sir I thought you said it was going to be a girl?"

"Seemed not to be true" Piers began to walk towards Miss Fritton and placed the baby on her lap which she accepted. "And I think we both agree for Annabelle to be one of the God parents if that's ok Miss Fritton" Miss Fritton picked up the child and cradled it in her arms.

"I think she would be delighted, oh I forgot to say congratulations. It's weird to think that it feels that it wasn't that long ago since Amanda was at St Trinian's as a student." All three of them stared over to Amanda to find that she had fallen fast asleep. Piers grinned and kneeled down next to Amanda in the bed and stroked her head with his hand.

"And now she's a mother"

A/N: **the end**, thanks for reading, and sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter as I have had to start doing GCSE exams and revision, so I have a lot going on. I will hope to write more stories, maybe a few more about Sir Piers Pomfrey (Because I'm addicted to him, but every woman is, he just so sexy) and thanks again for reading from 12ljam


End file.
